The Angel Network
by The8thDalmuti
Summary: '"Rebellions are built on hope!" the young woman exclaimed. Another voice cut in from outside the circle. A woman's voice.' Rogue One AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Rebellions are built on hope!" the young woman exclaimed, facing the table of Alliance leaders and the assorted group of Rebellion soldiers and pilots.

One of the men around the table opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a woman speaking from beyond the gathering. "The young one is right. Hope keeps a spark of rebellion alive even in the darkest of times. Sometimes hope is all we have left. But hope is enough."

The pilots, soldiers, officers, other Alliance personnel parted like a sea to let a woman flanked by two men through to the table. She was small, towered over by her seconds, cloaked and hooded in white. A pale blue and gold dress was just visible under the cloak. A white utility belt had a variety of pouches and two holsters, carrying slender silver blasters. The white cloak's sleeves drowned her arms and hands and the soft hood shielded all her features. When she reached the table all eyes turned to her as she raised her arms, the sleeves slipping down her arms to reveal her hands. A white glow emated from deep within both her sleeves and she linked her fingers and hands in a certain way to form the shape of what appeared to be wings. There was a mutual intake of breath as the gathering recognised the symbol. It was one of the most famous of the Alliance, but very few had worked in conjunction with the group of cells that operated under it. It was one of the most secretive, but also the most efficient, of the Rebel's various groups. Mothma voiced all of their thoughts in one word.

"Angel."

She inclined her head gracefully, looking every inch her codename in the white cloak that seemed to shine softly under the lights. No-one among the gathering, save perhaps Bail Organa, had met the Angel in person. She was mysterious and reclusive, and a terror to the Empire with her lethal teams of saboteurs that took out imperial installations with remarkable swiftness from being assigned them as a target. No one was expecting her to look quite so, well, angelic in person, glowing under the florescent lights.

The gathering now turned its attention to the two men, most likely bodyguards, that had accompanied her. Both were taller than the woman between them, but the one on the right towered almost half a head over the other. They both were clearly well-muscled and strong but the taller one was significantly broader than the smaller one. They were cloaked and hooded like the woman they accompanied. Their cloaks were brown, fastened at the throat, but when the smaller one shifted the cloak moved to reveal cream and light brown robes. The taller one to his right folded his arms across his chest and his cloak moved to reveal the silver hilt clipped to his solid utility built. The entire group seemed to suck in a collective breath as they recognised the robes and the weapons of the men standing across from them.

"Master Jedi," Bail Organa said in shock. "We were not expecting to see two of your Order here, we thought that your kind had gone extinct."

The taller one tilted his head to the side before answering, "We are not a kind, Senator Organa. But I thank you for your concern. You have an impressive set-up here."

"Thank you," Mon Mothma answered. "If I may, Angel, why have you decided to join us here now, when you have never communicated with the Alliance at large before?"

The Angel turned her head to look at the young woman who had been speaking so passionately only moments before. Jyn swallowed under the scrutiny of this clearly well respected woman but straightened her spine. The Angel tucked her arms into her cloak, mimicking the movement of her bodyguards, tilting her head.

"You have heart," she said softly, at last. "And you have been hurt by the Empire, as we all have. But you speak well. You have a gift for inspiration Jyn Erso. And a gift for hope. And rebellion thrives on hope."

She switched her attention to Mon Mothma. "As for why I am here, Senator, you are correct in asserting that I have not contacted the Rebellion personally for many years. I found that my network operated best as a separate group, with only a few links with the main Rebellion. We have been able, therefore, to work from the shadows, and strike when the Empire is not expecting us to. We had heard whispers of the Death Star, indeed for several years we have been delaying its construction through targeted attacks on supplies. But we could not stop it forever. I have several agents inserted in high positions on the Death Star and they have been subtly sabotaging it for some time now. Enough to prevent the main mechanism from being fired, but not enough to blow it up completely. You will still require the plans for that. As to why I have come here personally. The Jedi received a suggestion from the Force that now was the time for us to emerge. And so I have come to introduce myself, or to reintroduce myself to you."

Mothma sucked in a breath. "You mean, Angel, that you are going to reveal your identity?"

The Angel nodded. "It's time the Emperor learned who he was dealing with."

The Rebellion focused their attention on her as she lifted her hand to her hood and then pulled it away from her face carefully. The woman behind the hood was beautiful, with dark brown hair and eyes and creamy skin. She smiled at Mon Mothma and Bail Organa who had gone pale as if they were seeing a ghost. Murmuring broke out among the group as they looked at the woman who had so transfixed their leaders.

"Padme Amidala Skywalker," she introduced. "At your service Supreme Commander."

"Padme?" Mon breathed. "You're the Angel? We thought you were dead! How can this be?"

"Skywalker?" Bail interrupted suddenly, eyes darting to the Jedi who flanked her. "As in Anakin Skywalker?"

Further murmurs broke out at the name of the 'Hero with No Fear', the best Jedi.

Padme tilted her head slightly and then raised an eyebrow. "My husband." She raised a slender hand and gestured to the Jedi on her right, the one who towered over her easily. His hood fell back without a noticeable movement to reveal the recognisable face of Anakin Skywalker, albeit aged a little from when he had last been seen on the eve of the rise of the Empire.

He made a small Jedi bow. "Senators."

"And your other companion?" Mothma questioned faintly.

Padme smiled, her face lighting up with pride. "Our son, Luke Skywalker." He pulled his hood down to reveal a remarkable resemblance to his father, and then bowed. The room erupted with noise. The Generals shouted for silence, Mothma raising her hands as it was given, staring intently at the small group across from her.

"Why have you remained hidden? We could have used you these long hard years."

Padme exchanged glances with her husband and then he stepped forward to answer.

"Before Palpatine announced the advent of the Empire he had been trying to turn me to the Dark Side, to make me his apprentice for years, influencing my mind, having my mother kidnapped and killed, threatening my wife. He knew of my relationship with Padme, and therefore knew of our unborn child. If he did not think that both of us were dead he would have hunted us relentlessly. Our offspring would have been in constant danger of his quest to take them and make them his apprentice."

Padme took up the story at this point. "He would have been single-minded in pursuing the Rebellion if he knew we were with you, you would not have been given the chance to build and rally as you have. And we needed to wait until Luke was old enough to defend himself."

"Your intentions were honourable, my lady," Bail Organa agreed. "And you have done much good from the shadows with your network."

The gathering broke up at that point, Jyn Erso disappearing into the hanger, Bail, Mon, Padme, Anakin and Luke standing together.

"It's good to see you again Padme. It's been a long time," Mothma said softly.

"You've done a wonderful job, Mon. I've been watching from the sidelines. You should be so proud of yourself," she replied with a smile. "Now," turning serious, "what can we do to help?"

"I'm assuming you know that young Miss Erso is currently recruiting some of your soldiers to her cause," her husband added. "They'll take off shortly."

"That is their decision," Mothma said gravely. "But your offer of help is appreciated. There will be much to do soon certainly, and much that a Jedi could help with."

"Fly in the assault on the Death Star?" Bail offered.

"Yes," Mon confirmed. "Despite what the others say, war is inevitable."

"Yes, I agree," Bail said sadly. "I must return to Alderaan to inform my people that there will be no peace. We will need every advantage."

"Your friend…the Jedi?" Mon questioned.

"Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"He served me well during the Clone Wars and has lived in hiding since the Emperor's purge," Bail said, considering. "Yes, I will send for him."

"Him?" Padme said. "Who is this Jedi?"

"Someone very familiar to you, Master Skywalker," Bail said, even more quietly, as Mon Mothma drifted away slightly to give them some privacy.

"Not, not Obi-Wan? I thought he was gone?" Padme clasped her husband's hand as he said this, hope suffusing his voice.

Bail looked away for a moment and then his chin dipped in a slight nod. Padme covered her mouth and blinked away tears.

"He's on Tatooine, living as a hermit."

"Tatooine?" Anakin demanded in a harsh whisper. "What in the blazes is he doing there? He sunburns easily!"

Bail choked back a laugh even as he responded to the man who had been Obi-Wan Kenobi's closest friend and pseudo-brother.

"I believe he thought that the Empire would rarely visit there, and his belief has been borne out."

"Yes," Anakin agreed. "No-one, except apparently Obi-Wan, would willingly set foot on that dust-ball."

"Well, hopefully he will agree to rejoin the fight."

Mothma rejoined the group. "You will need someone you can trust," she said carefully.

"I would trust her with my life," Bail said backing towards the door, smiling, before he turned and headed out calling out for a Captain Antilles. Ah, Mothma mused, he was sending young Senator Antilles, his political prodigy, a young orphan who had been discovered to have extraordinary political talent. She was standing watching him retreat when she heard a groan from behind her. She turned to see Padme burying her face in her hands, Luke rubbing his forehead and Anakin fishing for something in the bag he carried. It appeared that Anakin was the one who had groaned.

Mothma raised her eyebrows as Padme lifted her face from her hands and turned to talk to her husband. She made her way over to the small group to see Anakin handing the thing he had dug out to his son. As it changed hands she caught sight of it. It flashed silver in the light and Mothma realised that he was handing Luke another lightsaber.

"Go and pull your sister out of whatever she's got herself into this time," he said with annoyance. "Just like her mother."

Padme coughed a laugh as she spluttered in outrage, "Just her mother Anakin? Do I need to remind you of several missions in the Clone Wars?"

"No," her husband objected quickly. "Just, Luke, take Solo and the Falcon and intercept the droids, collect Obi-Wan and then get your sister out of there."

"I'm sorry Master Skywalker," Mon Mothma interrupted. "Whom are you referring to? I was not aware that you and Padme had a daughter?"

"My twin sister," Luke offered. "Leia. She works for Viceroy Organa in his Senatorial offices. She has a talent, shall we say, for getting into scrapes. She will likely be the one to intercept the plans and take them with her to Alderaan."

"Yes," his father agreed. "Get going Luke. This needs to be timed perfectly."

His son nodded and disappeared into the hangar. Near the door Mothma caught sight of a tall Corellian, flanked by a Wookiee meeting him and they strode off together talking. The Senator returned her attention to his parents.

"Leia?" she demanded in a harsh undertone. "As in Senator Leia Antilles? She's yours?"

Padme nodded. "Bail met us shortly after the twins were born. We informed him of our intentions and offered to provide assistance should it be needed. A few years ago he contacted us and asked if I could provide him with an agent to work in the Senate. Leia volunteered to go. She adopted the surname Antilles, a common name as I'm sure you're aware on Alderaan, we forged papers and she took up the post. She's Jedi trained and has provided a lot of useful information. Imperials are very weak minded, you see," this was said with a smirk, before she shifted to a more pensive look. "We are very proud of her, as you can imagine."

"So we wait," Mothma said.

"So we wait," Padme agreed. "Although the Angel Network can do something."

A glance between her and Anakin was exchanged and then he grinned and headed outside, palming a comm as he went. Padme looked after him for a moment, a soft expression crossing her face, before she reverted to her previous business expression, an expression Mon recognized from her days in the Senate. The two women walked inside, Mon listening as Padme began to explain everything.

"The first thing you need to know," she began. "Is that Chancellor Palpatine is actually Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord who the Jedi had been looking for during the Clone Wars. Count Dooku's Master. He manipulated the events of the galaxy from the time of Naboo. His first apprentice was the one who slew Master Jinn. It was he who ordered the assassination attempts on me to trigger the vote on the military creation act, and he who ensured that as many Jedi were slaughtered as possible. His entire aim was rule of the galaxy," Padme ignored the shocked look that her companion was giving her as she continued her story. "He ordered his own kidnapping in order to bring my husband back from the front lines. When Ani and Master Kenobi rescued him and he returned to the Capital I was eight months pregnant. Anakin was thrilled when I told him. But that night he began having nightmares of my death in childbirth. The last time he had dreamed of someone's death it had come true, so he became obsessed with saving me from dying."

"Is that even possible?" Mothma questioned.

Padme gave her a dry look. "It's not of course," she said. "But Palpatine claimed that he had the solution. Anakin nearly went to him but I asked him how Palpatine knew of his dreams. That got him thinking pretty quickly, and after he told Master Windu of Sidious's identity he came to me and prepared me for the possibility of having to leave the planet rapidly," a shadow crossed her face briefly, "and it was a good thing he did. Palpatine had an acolyte who attacked Master Windu after he had defeated Palpatine and allowed Palpatine to kill Windu. He portrayed the legitimate attack on him by the Jedi as an assassination attempt and declared Order 66. His apprentice, whom he named a full Sith upon realising he wouldn't be able to turn Anakin, led the attack on the Temple. Ani and I decided that Palpatine wouldn't attack me publicly. He would want to use me to draw my husband out. So I went to the Senate and Anakin went to the Temple where he fought the troops for as long as he could, but to no avail. They slaughtered the younglings he was protecting. He still doesn't talk about to this day. After he escaped the Temple he came to me and took me off planet, we fled to Polis Massa, where I delivered our twins and then Artoo told us that he had intercepted a transmission from Obi-Wan in the Jedi Temple reversing the beacon. Anakin was delighted that his Master was alive, but then Obi-Wan disappeared from the Force. And that hope was shattered."

Mon Mothma looked at Padme and she looked back at her, blinking away tears.

"I recorded a message to Bail and my husband encrypted it so Artoo could transmit it. Bail rendezvoused with us a short while later and agreed to take a closed casket back to Naboo with him…"

"But Palpatine would have opened it and found out that you weren't dead!" Mothma interrupted.

"Yes," Padme agreed. "So Anakin and I purchased another ship using hidden accounts and set autopilot on my Senatorial cruiser to crash on a moon on the hyperspace route between Naboo and Coruscant. It would appear that I had come out of hyperspace unexpectedly and lost control. The Polis Massans provided us with a corpse from the morgue which we burnt to make only bones and ash which we placed in the casket. Then we sent the ship off and watched it crash."

She paused for a moment before continuing, remembering the moment where it went up in a ball of flame. "Then Bail left us, and we went into hiding. But I wanted to help. So I adopted Anakin's childhood nickname for me as my codename and we built our network. The best moment of the last 19 years, however was when Ani went to meet the first Fulcrum," Mothma sucked in a breath, realising who the first Fulcrum was, and what she meant to Skywalker. Padme nodded in agreement. "I'll never forget when he told me who Fulcrum was. He'd revealed his identity to her, but I had no problems with that. She of all people deserved to know who he was."

She closed her eyes and thought back to the events 3 years earlier.

 _3 years earlier. Aboard Fulcrum's ship. Just after the retrieval of Captain Rex._

 _A small ship docked with the corvette. It was nondescript. It could have blended in on any planet in the galaxy. But Ahsoka Tano, gazing from a viewport, knew that it carried something very important. A representative of the legendary Angel Network, perhaps the first one to personally meet with a member of the Rebel Alliance. She turned from the window to face Rex. The faithful Clone Captain was_ _seated in a chair around the small conference table, feet resting on the table. She laughed and shook her head at him, montrols swinging, before turning back around to face the window._

 _At that moment the door behind her slid open, Kanan Jarrus stepping through. He placed his hands behind his back in the parade rest position before addressing her formally._

" _Fulcrum, the representative of the Angel Network is outside."_

" _Send him in," she replied._

 _There was the sound of footsteps behind her and then the cabin door shut again. She could only feel Rex and one other in the room with her. A well shielded presence but still somehow familiar._ _Time to begin._

" _Wel_ _come_ _," she said, turning around to face the representative and examining them. He, she, it, whoever they were, were tall and strong, an all-encompassing black cloak shielding all features. "I am…"_

 _She was interrupted by an incredulous examination from her_ _counterpart_ _. "Snips?"_

 _At the sound of the old nickname she tensed, hands going to her lightsabers. Rex swung his legs off the table and sat up, his hand on his blaster,_ _his face focused. She narrowed her eyes and slipped the lightsabers off her belt before saying dangerously, "Only one person has ever called me that. How dare you…" and then it was her turn to have her sentence interrupted as the man, as it was clearly now a man, flung his hood back and her Master's face stared back at her, albeit obscured by the beard muffling his features. There was a splutter from behind_ _her_ _and Ahsoka herself choked on her breath._

" _Skyguy?" she breathed._

" _Snips, I thought you were dead!"_

 _And then there was a sudden warmth and brightness in the Force enveloping her in love and affection and she knew that this was Anakin. One motion had the lightsabers back on her belt and then she was rounding the table fast, so fast, Anakin approaching her_ _just as quickly_ _._ _One step more and then he had lifted her off her feet, montrols swinging, and they were laughing. He put her down and went a step back, hands on her shoulders, eyes running over her,_ _examining her for injury as he used to when she was his Padawan_ _after a tough battle_ _,_ _and all of a sudden she felt fifteen again,_ _young and inexperienced_ _._

" _Master."_

" _Padawan."_

 _And just like that the_ _universe_ _settled back into its rightful place. It had been slightly out of kilter ever since Order 66 and she'd thought Anakin was dead._ _Skyguy's eyes flickered up to behind her where Rex had risen from his seat._

" _Rex?" he asked incredulously._

" _General," Rex snapped to a salute as easily as if were 20 years_ _earlier and they were on the battlefield of Christophsis._ _Anakin's face relaxed into an easy smile_ _and the faithful Captain grinned back._

" _So," Anakin said conversationally, like they had just run into each other at a diner, not a clandestine rendezvous for the Rebellion. "You two been causing some trouble for our good friend the Emperor then?"_

" _You can say that," Rex responded with a chuckle. "Of course, its really the_ _Commander who has been causing the most trouble. Her and her band. I only joined recently."_

" _Yes," Anakin agreed. "Fulcrum right?" he looked at Ahsoka._

" _Fulcrum." she confirmed. "And you are the Angel's representative?"_

 _He grimaced. "Representative sounds so formal," he complained. "I'm here to tell you what's what."_

 _Ahsoka rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "What else is new?"_

" _Don't be snippy Snips," he said automatically. Then he took a breath and considered something, head on one side. "I can trust you guys to not even tell the Alliance this?" he asked dubiously._

" _Tell the Alliance what?" Rex asked from behind her._

" _The identity of the Angel."_

" _Well that's easy," Ahsoka replied, rolling her eyes again. "We promise. But I bet I can guess. There's only a few people you'd willingly take orders from, and I don't think you'd call Master Kenobi Angel. So how is Senator Amidala?"_

 _Anakin gaped at her for a moment before laughing loudly. "She's fine Snips and you're right. Although technically it should be Senator_ Skywalker _now."_

" _Skywalker!"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Well that explains a lot."_

" _It does?" this was said with the lift of an eyebrow._

" _Assuming you were married during the Clone Wars?" this got a nod. "It explains a lot of missions, like I don't know Malevolence,_ _the Blue Shadow Virus, the thing with the Banking Clan, the Hostage Crisis, the Zillo Beast, do I have to continue?"_

 _Beside her Rex was trying to hold his laughter in as Anakin huffed. "Fine. Whatever."_

" _Wait," Rex interjected suddenly. "Wasn't the Senator pregnant at the end of the Clone Wars?"_

" _So she was Rex," Ahsoka agreed. Then light dawned. "You have a kid?"_

" _Two actually," Anakin smirked. "Twins. Luke and Leia." He produced a holoprojector from the folds of his clothing and clicked it on to show a holoimage of two teenagers, a blonde boy and a dark haired girl. They wore simple clothes, lightsabers clipped to their belts, arms wrapped around each other, grinning. Behind them Anakin and Padme stood, a hand on each of their children's shoulders,_ _Anakin's arm around Padme's waist._ _Rex and Ahsoka looked at the image in silence_ _for a moment before she giggled._

" _They look just like you_ _two_ _! And trust you to have two children at once!"_

" _Yes," pride suffused the father's voice as he tucked the projector away again. "_ _I've told them all about you guys. They, and Padme,_ _will be thrilled to hear that you guys are alive." He considered something for a moment and then nodded. "Perhaps we could arrange a rendezvous so you could meet them at some point?"_

 _Ahsoka felt her eyes welling up with tears, and beside her Rex was similarly afflicted. "That sounds good, Skyguy," she said hoarsely, sniffling._

 _He hugged her again, planting a kiss between her montrols, now much higher than they used to be. Her tears soaked his tunic and she felt him shake Rex's hand._

" _The invitation goes for you too Captain," he said firmly._

" _General, it would be an honour to meet your younglings."_

" _Not so much younglings anymore," Anakin said with a laugh, Ahsoka detaching herself from him. "They're 16 years old."_

" _Right," Ahsoka said, wiping her eyes with her tunic. "Let's get down to business. There's important things to discuss, and we don't want to prolong this rendezvous any longer_ _than absolutely necessary. We have things to do."_

" _As do I," Anakin said with a familiar smirk. "Alright then," he bowed extravagantly. "At your command Agent Fulcrum. One moment." Skyguy pulled his hood up, wrapping his cloak around himself,_ _heading to the door and calling something out in a muffled voice. A droid beeped cheerfully and whirled past him into the room, the door sliding shut behind him. Anakin pulled his hood down again and grinned as both Ahsoka and Rex recognised him._

" _Artoo?"_

 _He whirled his top again and then charged over, stopping a metre in front of them and projecting a still of the three of them during the Clone Wars._

" _Nice to see you too buddy," Ahsoka said, kneeling down and throwing her arms around the faithful droid._ _He beeped softly in her ear._

" _Artoo," came Anakin's voice, his General voice. "I need the data."_

 _Artoo made a soft sound as he ejected something into Anakin's hand. A small datastick, smaller than Ahsoka had ever seen before. Anakin caught their looks and explained. "Mine and Artoo's design, specially adapted to carry more information and be concealed more easily. It holds everything we are willing to reveal to the Alliance at this time. And," he gestured again at Artoo who shot something out of his top port towards Ahsoka. She snatched it out of the air to reveal a miniature comm device._

" _A comm?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "You know I have one of these Skyguy?"_

" _I'm sure you do Snips, but this one is linked into 3 unique frequencies in addition to Alliance frequencies and the normal ones which allow it to be disguised as a run-of-the-mill comm," she glanced up at him in shock. "This one is connected to three Angel frequencies. One of them will cause the comm to whirr softly when within 10 metres of an Angel operative. One will connect you directly to the cell that from now on will handle all communication with the Alliance. One of them will transmit a distress signal to Angel Command and all cells."_

" _And this little button on the side?" Ahsoka prompted._

" _Will project the Angel callsign and image. To give you credibility with any of our cells_ _should you come across them. Put your finger on it and then Rex you put your finger on it," they complied._

" _It's now coded to you," he explained. "If you want to put the rest of your cell on it that would be a good idea,_ _as well as High Command_ _. It will prevent you accidentally showing the sign. There are 3 other notches in the side which will transmit the 3 Angel frequencies._ _Enjoy." This was said with his trademark smirk._

" _Thanks, Anakin," Ahsoka said in shock._

" _Welcome, but," this turning more serious. "Please tell the Alliance to only use it in absolute emergencies. The datastick should give them enough_ _information_ _for targets to take out_ _for the next 18 months. If we_ _deal with_ _any of the targets lis_ _t_ _ed_ _then it will become white on the list._ _Then you know you needn't worry about that anymore."_

" _All right," she considered. "_ _I'll give it to them."_

" _I should go now," he said sadly. "Padme will be wondering how much longer_ _I'_ _m going to be._ _But we'll see you soon._ _Artoo, go and prep the ship._ _Wait, half a sec,_ _I'll be there in a minute Artoo_ _."_

 _The droid rolled out of the door as he dug_ _in his belt pouch and finally_ _producing_ _a comm so tiny that only the call button and the video projector_ _were installed._

" _Here," he pro-offered it. "This will put you into direct contact with Padme or I. We'll arrange a meeting point through this. Do NOT lose it."_

 _Ahsoka took the comm gently and fastened it to her own gauntlet, aware of the trust that Anakin was bestowing on her._

" _Thank you, Master," she said gently._ _He shook hands with Rex, and they slapped each other's backs in comradeship._

 _Then her Master stepped in front of her. She met his eyes. "Keeping up your training, Padawan?"_

 _She quirked a grin. "Taking down Inquisitors Master."_

" _Good job."_ _He hesitated a moment and then hugged her again, murmuring into her montrols. "I will see you soon, youngling." One fatherly kiss between her montrols again and then he stepped away, drawing his cloak around his body._ _Hands went to his hood and then he checked and grinned at her._

" _Besides, the kid_ _s will kill me if I come back, tell them I met Aunt 'Soka and Uncle Rex, and didn't invite them to visit."_

 _With that he drew the hood over his head and_ _left the room. There was a shudder as his fighter detached from her corvette._ _Ahsoka and Rex were still standing, gaping at the door, when Kanan, Ezra and the crew of the Ghost entered the room._

" _Uncle? Aunt?" Rex spluttered._

" _Rex?" Ezra questioned._

" _Nothing," Ahsoka intervened. "Just some codenames that the Angel network have applied to us."_

" _So the meeting was successful?" Kanan asked._

" _Very," Ahsoka said_ _, eyes still fastened on the door through which Anakin had departed. "_ _We have important information for the Alliance delivered by the representative. You'll need to detach. Set course for Yavin IV."_

 _The Ghost Crew's faces split into grins and they sped out of the room quickly._

Present Day

"So," Padme said, concluding her story. "We've built up the Network, and we've only got stronger since then. I've got agents in almost every rank of the Empire. Our sabotage is only becoming more efficient. My spies inform me that the Emperor is incensed. Anakin and I are delighted." She smiled with a glee that Mon was unaccustomed to seeing on her face.

"Well," Mothma said. "You've done a lot of good for the Alliance, and a lot of bad for the Empire. You are to be congratulated for everything that you have done."

Padme inclined her head graciously. "Thank you Supreme Commander that means a lot to my husband and I."

The two women smiled a smile of mutual understanding. At that moment Anakin Skywalker rejoined them, pocketing the comm, and sliding a look at and a nod to his wife. She smiled, satisfied, and then bowed slightly to Mothma. "We have something to deal with Mon. We'll be back in a few minutes."

The two of them disappeared out the back door and vanished among the crowds on the base swiftly.

Leia Skywalker crouched in a corner near the escape pods on her ship. She had just given the plans to R2, so hopefully he and 3PO were off the ship and taking the plans to the Rebellion, getting Obi-Wan Kenobi en route. She had felt the shudders as the boarding party docked with them, and had felt through the Force her men die. But she couldn't risk communicating with her brother. Not when Darth Malum was no doubt on board. R2 had her lightsaber as well, she was armed only with a blaster. She slipped the white hood off her head and stepped around the escape pod, hitting the lead stormtrooper with Force-given accuracy before turning and running. She heard the blaster and then felt the stun ray hit her back, before collapsing to the ground. 'Alderaan' was her last thought before she blacked out.

Luke Skywalker stood on the surface of Tatooine, just outside of Mos Eisley, a small datapad on his hand. On it was shown the trackers of R2-D2 and C3PO. They were headed towards the Jundland Wastes. He heaved a sigh and headed back inside the cantina. Han Solo and Chewbacca were seated at a table in the back and he slipped into the booth opposite them.

"I've found them. I'm heading out now."

"Alright," Solo responded. "The Falcon will be warmed up and ready."

"I'll see you in a few hours." With that, Luke rose and went out of the cantina. On stepping onto the street he made a scan of the surrounding area and then made his way over to a Twi'lek male who handed him the key to a speeder before slipping off towards the spaceport.

Moments later Luke Skywalker was speeding across the dust plains in search of the plans for the Death Star. He was into the Jundland Wastes when he heard the panicked cry of Tusken raiders as they scattered from the call of a Krayt Dragon. But there was no large Force signature ahead. Only a small, blazing one. It appeared that Master Kenobi had found the droids. Luke stopped the speeder and leapt out, running around the border. Artoo was wobbling next to a prone Threepio. A figure in a brown robe was stooped over him, but on sensing Luke's presence his head jerked up.

"Master Luke!" Threepio cried.

"Hello Threepio," he acknowledged, his eyes on the figure who was backing away as he approached. "Excuse me Sir, would you happen to know an Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

The figure stopped and Luke felt utter shock roil in the Force before it was absorbed. The shrouded man lifted leathery hands to his hood and then flung it back. The man hidden beneath was old; tanned hard skin under a beard and hair that was more white than auburn now. He was still dressed in the robes of the Jedi but they were worn and stained. He was strong, although Luke could feel through the Force that he was consciously projecting an aura of fragility, so he appeared to have maintained his Jedi training even through his exile. Luke met the blue-green eyes of the old man which seemed completely hopeless and full of sadness, although wariness was now entering them.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan" he said, contemplation entering his voice. "Now, that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time"

"Do you know him?"

"Well, of course I know him. He's me."

"I see," Luke said. "Well, in that case, Master Kenobi, R2 here has a message for you."

"Let's go back to my house then. The Tuskens will return soon," Master Kenobi said. "We can view the message in safety there."

Once in Obi-Wan's small desert house R2 played the message and Luke saw his sister just before her capture. Once it was over Kenobi sat back in his chair and stroked his beard.

"Master Kenobi," Luke said, leaning forward in his chair. "I'm a member of the Angel network, we're allied with the Rebel Alliance. Senator Antilles is affiliated with the Alliance. She managed to get a message to us and I came here to retrieve the droids, and to find you, which was the Senator's mission, and to ask you to join the Aliiance. If you're willing Master, that is."

"I see," he replied, still stroking his whiskers. "And how can I be sure that you are not affiliated with the Empire."

Luke turned his head to look at R2. "You recognise these droids? They used to belong to Anakin Skywalker," there was a shallow nod. "R2, show the Malevolence mission."

The astromech displayed a hologram depicting two Jedi Knights fighting alongside one another. Obi-Wan Kenobi leant forward, eyes fixed intently on it. "Yes I remember."

"So you will come?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Let me gather a few things." The old Jedi rose from his chair and leant over a chest, pulling things from it, and stowing them in a satchel.

"I have a speeder, and a ship waiting for us at a docking bay at Mos Eisley," Luke explained. "Artoo, you and Threepio go and get in the speeder. I'll gather some provisions."

He moved into the kitchen and began gathering food and water. After only a few moments the Jedi Master appeared, cloak pulled around himself, satchel over his shoulder and a roll of sleeping mat and clothes tucked under the other arm. They left the hovel quickly and sped into Mos Eisley. Luke pulled up outside the Falcon's docking bay, Han leaning against the door frame. The droids hobbled swiftly past him to the small Corellian freighter and Luke handed off the key to the operative who brushed against him before heading towards the Captain, the Jedi following him. Once onboard the Falcon and safely into hyperspace the Jedi Master finally rose from where he had been seated off to the side.

"You are Force-Sensitive, young Luke, are you aware of this?" he observed. Obi-Wan Kenobi examined the young man who had found him in the desert. Young, maybe 19, blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in white desert wear underneath a long poncho. He looked like Anakin.

"I am aware," he responded calmly without glancing at the Jedi, then he strode past him into the main cabin, grabbing a helmet on the way with the blast shield down. Obi-Wan followed to see him plant the helmet on his head and switch on a small probe droid which levitated and began to spin. Obi-Wan recognised an exercise for the younglings from the Temple. So this young man had been trained, at least for a little while, with a Jedi. Sure enough, he produced a lightsaber from underneath the poncho and lit it. A green beam shot out and he began deflecting the bolts. The Jedi Master sat down again and watched in amazement. The young man was surprisingly skilled. It appeared that servants of the light side were rising again in the galaxy. For 5 minutes Kenobi just observed the exercise. Then the young man shut the lightsaber off and pushed the helmet back, turning to face Obi-Wan, the probe droid landing in his hand, lightsaber hooking to his belt. He tilted his head to the side.

"I sense you are intrigued Master Kenobi," he said quietly. "And you are wondering where I got my training."

"Yes," Obi-Wan admitted. "The exercise you were just performing is a Jedi one. I am wondering where you learnt it."

"From my father. He taught me all about the Jedi," Luke explained. "My name is Luke, yes. But my full name is Luke _Skywalker._ "

Obi-Wan staggered back at the name. His former Padawan, his brother's name, attached to the young man in front of him. Impossible. It was like seeing a ghost. "Skywalker?" he said incredulously, hopefully.

"My father is Anakin Skywalker," the boy responded. "Your former Padawan I understand. I've heard stories about you my whole life."

"Anakin is alive? You are his son?"

The boy's eyes were filled with compassion as he gazed at the old Jedi who was shaking slightly. "Yes, my parents run the Angel Network, and have done since myself and my twin sister were born."

"Ah, Padme," Obi-Wan mused, before shooting his eyes to Luke's face. "I assume she is your mother, and the inspiration for the name."

"Very astute Master Jedi," he commentated.

Obi-Wan waved a hand. "Angel was Anakin's childhood nickname for Padme, and I wasn't blind through the Clone Wars. I could sense their feelings went beyond friendship, but I wasn't prepared to confront either of them about it. They deserved their happiness."

"Well, they've been looking for you for a long time, although they thought you were dead for several years. I think you reappeared briefly in the Force around when I was seven. Too briefly for Dad to be sure that it was you, but it gave him some hope."

Obi-Wan felt his eyes watering and unashamedly brushed tears from his weather-beaten cheeks.

Luke smiled. "We're going to rescue my sister, Leia, from the Death Star, before heading to the base at Yavin IV. Mum and Dad are there, waiting. Artoo's transmitting the plans right now."

"I doubt that very much," Obi-Wan said dryly. "Anakin never sat still for more than a few hours at a time. 'Always on the move' was what I used to say to him."

Luke Skywalker laughed. He laughed like Padme and for a moment Obi-Wan Kenobi felt emotion overwhelming him again as old memories emerged.

On the Death Star Leia Antilles (well, Skywalker, but she wasn't about to tell Tarkin that) was standing in front of the Grand Moff himself. She was still strong after hours of torture at the hands of Darth Malum, and she refused to bend to this weasel of a man. Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, the Commander of the Death Star, was bragging something about this weapon being the ultimate power in the universe. Internally she rolled her eyes. She knew, even if he didn't, that there was no way that this weapon was firing on anything, except maybe small fighters, any time soon. Her mother's agents had made sure of that. Alderaan was safe. She, however, was not. She suddenly focused, Tarkin was addressing her directly. She reacted the way that he was expecting her to, screaming, pleading, capitulation. He reacted the way she anticipated. Pride, vanity, arrogance and finally triumph and delight at her feigned pain.

"You may fire when ready."

Lights flashed around her and finally a lever was pressed down. Nothing happened. Tarkin rounded on his engineers, shouting, demanding to know what had happened, why the weapon wasn't working.

"Quite the power Governor," Leia said mockingly. "I'm in awe."

He struck her across the face, her head snapping to the side, as Malum steadied her. Tarkin ordered her back to her cell. As she was forced off the bridge she heard him barking orders to send a garrison to Dantooine. She knew that all they'd find there would be an abandoned base, and a spray painted Angel sign. Her brother had made sure of it. Once back in her cell Leia relaxed and stretched out slightly in the Force. Tarkin and Malum's anger bled into the Force, but beyond it Leia could sense the shielded signature of her twin brother approaching. Another powerful signature was shielded similarly alongside him, and beside them the two weaker signatures of Han and Chewie. Leia relaxed back into her body and decided to rest a little. She would need to conserve her energy for the escape.

On the Millennium Falcon Luke Skywalker sensed his twin sister's gentle probing, and knew she would be ready for him when he arrived. The ship dropped out of hyperspace to reveal the beautiful blue orb of Alderaan floating in the void, the Death Star orbiting it menacingly. The Falcon shot towards the Death Star and sure enough they were caught in the tractor beam. Obi-Wan followed him, Han, Chewie and the droids into the smuggling compartments, Luke concealing both his and his sister's lightsabers in his clothing. The ship shook as they entered one of the Death Star hangers and the smuggling compartment thudded down on top of them.


	2. Chapter 2

In the command centre of the Death Star Malum stood in silence, hands folded behind his back as he watched Grand Moff Tarkin stalk up and down the main walkway. They were awaiting a report from the engineers as to why the main weapon had failed to fire. At that moment a freighter dropped out of hyperspace, a small Corellian freighter, that shot towards the Death Star at an alarming speed, not altering its course to descend to Alderaan. It appeared uncontrolled and Malum watched it with narrowed eyes as Tarkin whirled on his deputies and began barking orders to have the ship tractor-beamed. They latched on to the ship and it was towed inside one of the lower hangers. Tarkin rounded on the Sith Lord.

"Go and search the ship," he commanded. "Install a homing beacon. I don't trust that they are not here to rescue the Senator. It could be a rebel team who would then lead us straight to their base."

Malum turned with a sweep of his cloak and made his way off the beach, his mechanical breathing echoing as he strode to the hanger. A group of stormtroopers waited for him, accompanied by the scanning crew and the officers to install the tracking device. The freighter stood in the middle of the hanger which had been cleared of the remaining personnel. He stretched his senses out. There was a clear sense of the Force about it, as if someone extremely powerful had been near the ship in the last few weeks. Curious.

The stormtroopers levered the ramp open and swept the ship swiftly. Once it was called clear Malum swept aboard. An officer met him by the ramp.

"There's no-one on board, sir," he reported. "According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after take-off. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

"Did you find any droids?" Malum demanded.

No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned."

"Send a scanning crew onboard. I want every part of this ship checked."

He turned and swept off the ship, the officer saluting and then turning to bark orders. 

Above Luke Skywalker's head the muffled sound of clanging boots and barked orders disappeared. He stretched out his senses, brushing against Han, Chewie and Obi-Wan Kenobi who flinched away, before he felt the rest of the ship. It was devoid of lifeforms and only two troopers stood guard by the entrance. He nodded to Han who quickly input the code and then shoved the compartment over their head open. Luke pulled himself out to see Chewie opening the mirror one and Kenobi poking his head out. He had been shocked when they had flown at top speed towards the Death Star and the three Rebels had been delighted when they had been tractor-beamed. Before he knew what was happening two floor panels were opening and he was being pushed into one with the Wookiee Chewbacca and R2-D2 while Han, Luke and C-3PO dropped into the other one. But the brief peace and quiet had given him the opportunity to digest what had happened in the last 24 hours.

For 20 years he had believed that his brother was gone. Anakin had just blinked out of the Force, so fast, that it was impossible to think anything except that he was dead. He and Master Yoda had gone to the Temple and they had seen its fall on the security holograms. Masters and Knights alike fell before the troopers but the worst was seeing the younglings. And then he had seen Anakin on the holo, fighting the clone troopers, five younglings behind him, practice lightsabers activated, bravely deflecting the few bolts that slipped past Anakin's guard. Then one did, it hit the back of his neck and he fell, lightsaber falling from his grasp. One by one the younglings he had protected fell as well. The security camera cut out on Anakin's body. So he had gone to Senator Organa and stated his intention to go into exile. Bail had provided him with a ship and he had gone to Tatooine. It only seemed right that he live on the planet where his brother had begun his life.

En route to Tatooine he had seen the announcement over the holo of Padme's death. They claimed she had been killed by a Jedi, but Obi-Wan knew it was the Empire who had silenced her. That was when Obi-Wan had become certain that Anakin was dead. He was not blind to Anakin's feelings towards Padme and he was more than suspicious as to the paternity of the Senator's child. Anakin would never have let that happen if he had been alive, for Padme to have died with the child unborn Anakin must be dead. So he had lived in isolation, speaking only when he went into town for supplies or to speak to Qui-Gon. The solitude suited him, giving him time to grieve the deaths. So many deaths. He had kept up his routines, meditation, the katas, working through the saber forms and keeping up his duelling practice. He had felt the Dark fall over the galaxy as one by one the lights were extinguished. But then there had been a light. Only a small pinprick but one by one the tiny lights were appearing. Tiny, sparkling stars in the firmament of the Force. He could feel that the Light was returning, and his conversations with Qui-Gon had confirmed this. Then he had found those so-familiar droids wandering among the Jundland Wastes. R2-D2 and C-3PO, Anakin and Padme's droids, he'd know them anywhere. Threepio was complaining as always. He had helped the protocol unit up, and had no idea what to do with them when a blinding presence shone in the Force only metres away. It had felt like Anakin.

Then the young man had appeared around the side of the rocks. He had been dressed in desert gear, a poncho thrown over his white clothing. Short blond hair and blue eyes. For a moment he had feared it being someone in the pay of the Empire. But then the tall droid had greeted him with familiarity. Hearing the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi had been a relief. After so many years of being 'Old Ben' the crazy hermit, it had felt good to be greeted with respect as Master Kenobi. Then R2 had played the message for him and a young woman had appeared. All of a sudden he was a young man again, watching a young Senator give a fiery speech to the Senate. But this was no speech, this was a plea for assistance, one echoed by the young man who had announced himself as an operative of the Angel Network. Before he knew it he had been ushered into Mos Eisley and onto a rickety old freighter whose Captain had greeted Luke with familiarity. Another Angel operative then, for all his appearance as a mercenary smuggler.

They had taken off swiftly, easily by-passing Imperial checkpoints and had just launched to hyperspace when Luke had produced a lightsaber and a remote ball and proceeded to complete a Jedi exercise. Needless to say the familiar sight had left Obi-Wan even more suspicious than he already was about this powerful young man who was aware of his Force-Sensitivity. He had tried to be calm whilst questioning him, the possibility of other Jedi having survived being too great a temptation to pass up. Only for the young man to turn to him quite calmly and announce himself as Luke _Skywalker,_ Anakin and Padme's son. Anakin and Padme who were alive and had been fighting in secrecy. Forming the Angel Network, which, really he should have worked out sooner given Anakin's childhood nickname for Padme, and frustrating Palpatine's efforts to control the galaxy. It was a very Anakin thing to do, to taunt Sidious with the possibility of him being alive but never confirming it. Anakin's son who had come to find his father's teacher to rescue his sister. It seemed his fate was entwined with that of the Skywalkers. Force help him.

When they had dropped out of hyperspace above Alderaan Luke and his friend Captain Solo had been perfectly blasé about their plan to just charge wildly towards the Death Star in the hopes that the Imperials would think that the crew had ejected and would tractor-beam them in. It had worked, as crazy Skywalker plans often did, so now Obi-Wan was preparing to sneak onto the most heavily fortified battle station in existence. Naturally. He had to admit the plan was excellent, and before he knew it, he had volunteered to go and switch the tractor beam off while the others retrieved the Senator. So now here he was, sneaking through the corridors, hoping that the training and instincts he'd continued honing over the last 20 years were enough to keep him alive. 

On the other side of the Death Star Chewbacca had agreed to act as Han and Luke's prisoner so they could gain access to the detention blocks and Leia. The doors of the elevator slid open and they stepped into the control centre. An officer approached them and wrinkled his nose with distaste at the sight of Chewie.

Strike One against them in all 3 minds. Luke flung a tendril of thought out and nudged his twin's consciousness. Leia was sleeping and he prodded her three times until she snapped alert, acknowledging his presence and preparing herself. He changed his focus back to the officer to hear him address them.

"Where are you taking this thing?"

Unsurprisingly, at this derogatory tone of voice Chewie growled slightly. Han elbowed him subtly as Luke covered the moment by responding to the officer.

"Prisoner transfer from Cell Block One-One-Three-Eight."

He hoped this was official sounding enough to throw the officer off but previous experience had taught him that Imperials always had to check something. Sure enough, this officer followed protocol when he replied.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it."

Luke rolled his eyes behind the mask. The arrogance of thinking that he, a lowly officer, would be notified of something like this. The officer returned to his console and Luke reached out with the Force and opened Chewie's cuffs. Instantly the Wookiee responded by howling and throwing up his hands, seizing Han's stolen stormtrooper rifle even as the Captain pulled out his own laser pistol and began shooting, yelling.

"Look out! He's loose!"

Luke grinned and joined in, pulling out his own pistol and joining the fray. "He's going to pull us all apart."

In the ensuing melee the three of them managed to hit all the cameras, stormtroopers, officer, comm system and laser gate controls. Han fired a last shot, sealing the elevator, before freeing Chewie fully.

Luke was already halfway down one of the cell block corridors, shedding stormtrooper armour as he went, trying to sense Leia's presence. Then he stopped dead outside a cell, checking the number. 2187. His twin was behind it. He used the Force to bypass the controls and instantly Leia looked up. She was lying on the steel bed, faking sleep, but on sensing his presence she was up, on her feet, and past him into the cell block corridor, seizing his blaster as she went by. Han and Chewie met them as they raced back down the corridor, Han panting slightly. He had also got out of his armour.

"They're trying to burn through the door," he said. "We're gonna have to find a different way out of here."

Leia nodded and then turned, firing at a vent. Luke wrinkled his nose.

"Really?" Han asked.

"Somebody has to save our skins," Leia replied with a teasing smirk. "Into the garbage chute flyboy."

Luke laughed and brushed a kiss on her cheek, pulling out his lightsaber. "Good to see you too sis." Then he slid down the chute, landing on a pile of garbage. He made his way over to the door and ignited his green blade. It burned through the durasteel with ease and he had just made a hole big enough for Chewie to get through by the time his three companions had landed in the chute as well and made their way over to him. They forced their way through into the corridor, making their way around the superstructure stealthily. Yes, they caused a few minor explosions along the way, but nothing major, so they weren't at all up to their usual standards of several major explosions but they _were_ trying not to get caught.

They were sneaking along a corridor when Luke spotted something on the wall and pointed it out.

"A vent!"

Leia jogged over and looked at it, calculating. "This takes us, where, according to the plans?" she said calmly.

Luke pulled up a small map on his holo. "Down to where the main weapon is fired. There's a couple of turns and then a drop."

"Take some grenades," Han advised from where he was keeping look-out. Chewie roared his agreement. "Set 'em on a timer and drop 'em down."

"Take the micro-explosives," Luke agreed. "We can detonate those from a long distance as a distraction to get on the ship. What's more should stop them from getting in there to mend the weapon."

Leia nodded, produced her lightsaber and slashed the grate covering the vent off. Luke levitated her up to the vent and she hauled herself in, reaching back to retrieve the small bag that held the explosives. Then she began crawling swiftly along the vent.

Leia Skywalker had completed many missions for the Rebel Alliance and the Angel Network during her life as an operative. She had crawled through many vents, being often the smallest member of the party, to plant explosives and the like. But never something with quite the same high stakes as this. She reached the top of the vent and opened the bag quietly. Each small bomb was activated and then dropped down the shaft. Twenty in all. Once she had dropped the last she began crawling swiftly back along the vent, swinging herself out the end, landing between Han and Luke, giving them a curt nod when they looked to her for confirmation. Leia levitated the vent back into place and sealed it with her lightsaber. The patch job was rough yes, but it should fool anyone who didn't give it a second look. They moved on through the corridors before reaching a window overlooking where the Falcon was stationed.

"Is the ship all right?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it," Han said, his eyes running with practised ease over the Falcon's shape. "Let's just hope that Jedi Master that your dad sent us to get got the tractor beam out of commission."

"He trained Dad remember?" Luke said, a slight laugh in his voice. "Dad had to get his skills from somewhere."

"True," Han joined him with a laugh.

Leia stood between them, also examining the ship. "You know," she said suddenly. "If the Alliance is going to blow this baby up all of Mum's operatives on here will go with it. Give me your comlink twin."

He handed it over readily and she compressed a small, almost unnoticeable button on the side, holding it down for five seconds. "That should tell them to get off the ship." She handed it back to her brother.

"Good," Han said, peeking round the corner. "Let's go."

They snuck around the corner and down to the hanger, slipping into a corridor across from the ship. 

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had managed to turn off the tractor beam and was making his way back towards the hanger containing the Millennium Falcon when he felt a dark presence fill the corridor ahead of him. He slipped his lightsaber off his belt and advanced. When he reached the entrance into the hanger the expected figure, swathed in black, advanced to meet him. Blue and red blades extended in synchronisation as the ancient enemies prepared to meet in battle.

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Malum's voice dripped with venom. "We meet again at last. Twenty years since you maimed me and left me to die on Mustafar. Where did you crawl off to old man?"

He moved forward and engaged Obi-Wan, but his mechanized body afforded him a significant disadvantage against a Jedi Master that, although aged, had maintained his training throughout his years in exile. They clashed blades, moving around. Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of the storm troopers moving into position around him and was beginning to wonder how exactly, if or when he defeated Malum, he was supposed to get off the Death Star alive. A Light presence blasted into existence suddenly and Malum was briefly distracted, turning his mechanical head towards the hanger. Obi-Wan took advantage of the opportunity to switch off his lightsaber and cloak himself in the Force so the storm troopers would not be able to see him. Then he looked in the hanger. He couldn't believe his eyes. Standing by the Falcon, blasters in hand were Luke Skywalker and a dark-haired girl dressed in white he instinctively identified as the boy's twin sister, Leia. Luke waved gleefully and then shouted at the top of his voice:

"Yo, sleemo!" he yelled. "You might want to go and sort out the major explosion that's about to happen near your big scary ass planet killer weapon."

He raised his other hand and a detonator was visible in it. Beside him Leia grinned and gave Malum a little royal wave mockingly. Then he compressed the button and an explosion rocked the battle station, knocking over most of the stormtroopers. Leia turned and dashed for the ship, Luke pausing to salute Malum cheekily before following her. Obi-Wan took advantage of Malum's distraction and mounting rage, as well as the dazed stormtroopers to make his own escape to the ship. He sped onto it just before Luke, utilising a technique he hadn't used since the Clone Wars to make it. Luke jammed the ramp button and yelled "Go! Go! Go!" towards the cockpit before taking off in another direction. "Guns!" he threw over his shoulder as he ran. "Go help Leia and Chewie in the cockpit."

Obi-Wan nodded and hurried for the cockpit, passing a running Captain Solo as he did so. He made into the cockpit just in time to see Leia speak into the intercom. "Here they come!"

Multiple Tie fighters buzzed around the ship, laser blasts from both sides lancing through shape. One after the other exploded and then they shot to hyperspace. Luke and Han came charging into the cockpit moments later, still flushed from their victory. They were crowing when Leia looked up from where she was bent over a small panel. "There were only four fighters," she said seriously.

"Yeah and we spaced them," Han said triumphantly. Then his eyes widened. "Four. For a ship carrying cargo this dangerous? They let us go."

The mood instantly became instantly sombre. "Alright," said Luke after a moment. "We carry on with the plan. They're tracking us so they'll follow us to Yavin IV. They must be assuming they can get the weapon working by then."

"The Rebellion will be ready," Leia said confidently. Then she paused and laughed a little. "I guess my cover's blown wide open though."

Han began to chuckle. "Just a little bit sweetheart." Chewie guffawed as well and in a moment infectious laughter spread through the cockpit. Obi-Wan found himself laughing as well, Force it had been so long since he had done that, laughed with his whole body.

"Well," Leia said eventually, wiping tears from her eyes. "If my cover's blown, got something I can change into?"

"Sure," Luke replied. "Your bundle's on your bunk."

"Thanks," she began to move out of the cockpit, pausing just before she crossed the threshold, turning back around to focus on Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi," she said politely, extending a hand. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Senator Leia Antilles to the Imperials, Leia Skywalker to everyone who's in the know." She grinned. "Which is about to be everybody. We're going to really ruin Palpatine's day."

"Year," Luke piped up.

"That's what we live for," Han said, slinging his arm around Leia's shoulders. "C'mon sweetheart, I got the shower fixed and everything."

"Really flyboy?" Leia responded, amusement filling her voice as they left the cockpit. "I'm flattered."

The sound of their bantering became quieter, Chewie following them out grumbling something about the hyperdrive if Obi-Wan's Shyriiwook was still accurate, and finally Obi-Wan turned and raised an eyebrow at Luke Skywalker. He laughed at the Jedi's expression.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "So Leia and Han have a bit of a thing going on that not even they have defined yet. Their arguments are a great spectacle for us though, really brings up the morale of the team. Dad thinks its hilarious, keeps teasing Mum about when they were courting. She just laughs at him and teases him right back about how the standard of his pick-up lines went downhill from when he was nine."

"He was always terrible at flirting," Obi-Wan agreed. "How long until we get to the Rebel base?"

Luke glanced at the navicomputer. "Couple of hours," he guessed.

"Just as precise as your father," Obi-Wan muttered.

Luke Skywalker laughed and ducked out of the cockpit, yelling for Chewie. Obi-Wan stretched his senses through the ship and in every nook and cranny there was an echo of his former Padawan. It was comforting, reminding him of the Twilight and the Clone Wars. 

In the control room of the Death Star Grand Moff Tarkin was standing in front of the large view screen in front of a sea of stars. Lord Darth Malum strode into the room, a little of his cloak burned away.

"Are they away?" Tarkin asked.

"They have just made the jump into hyperspace," Malum responded, his voice enraged even behind his mask.

"You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship?" Tarkin demanded. "I'm taking an awful risk, Malum. This had better work."

"It will. The engineering department is confident they can repair the primary weapons array in time for our arrival at the Rebel's base. We will reach their base in a few hours once we have entered hypersp-"

He was cut off by a comm beeping on the desk. Tarkin moved to it and stabbed the button to answer it demanding irritably "What is it?"

"Governor Tarkin there has been an unauthorised launch of several armoured shuttles from numerous docking bays," said a Lieutenant's voice over the comm. "An attempt to tractor beam them failed and they evaded all our attempts to shoot them down or destroy them. They have entered hyperspace but before they left they broadcasted something to us on an open frequency. May I transmit it to you?"

"Yes."

A moment later the sea of stars on the viewscreen disappeared and three words appeared instead in white letters.

'A New Hope.'

Before they had time to react to this phrase the words disappeared and were replaced by a symbol: two outstretched white wings superimposed over the faint symbol of the Rebel Alliance. Tarkin hissed and stepped back from the table.

"The Angel Network," Malum rumbled.

"If it is them who have sabotaged this weapon then the Rebellion has become a far more dangerous adversary," Tarkin said. "Before the Network has worked alone. If they are now allied openly with the Rebellion then it is likely that the Rebellion will become far more efficient. It was the Angel Network who delayed the construction of this station."

"We need to know the identities of the Angel operatives on board," Malum said. "If we can identify them we can discover how far up our command network the Angel's infiltration goes."

"Excellent proposition," Tarkin moved back to the comm and sounded it.

"Governor," came the voice on the other end.

"Lieutenant give the order for a station wide broadcast ordering all personnel to check in," Tarkin commanded.

"Yes sir."

The comm cut out and after a moment mechanized voices began speaking throughout the station.

"Soon we will know who the traitors among us are," Tarkin said, smiling evilly. The battle station shuddered as they entered hyperspace. 

The Millennium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace above Yavin IV and sped towards a moon on the other side. Leia Skywalker was curled in the navigator's chair, changed from her Senatorial gown into white combat clothing, a silver symbol of the Angel emblazoned on her chest, those ridiculous buns taken out and plaits wound round her head, a blaster holstered to one hip, her lightsaber clipped to the other, and unless Obi-Wan was much mistaken that was a knife tucked down her boot. She looked very much Padme's daughter in that moment. The Falcon soared over the jungle moon, swooping in to land near a series of temples that were bustling with people.

"Look there's Mum and Dad," Luke said from behind him suddenly. Obi-Wan glanced around and nearly collapsed in shock. Luke wore the traditional robes of a Jedi, cream and brown, completely openly, his lightsaber clearly clipped to his belt. He grinned at Obi-Wan's look of shock. "Dad said it was a good idea to keep the traditions alive," he explained. "These are quite comfy."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, turning back round to the front viewscreen. Sure enough just visible were two figures striding towards the Falcon, a man and a woman. Han set the Falcon down and Chewie began shutting the systems down as Luke, Leia and Han headed for the ramp. The droids trailed them and Obi-Wan stood in silence for a moment before following them.

Anakin Skywalker was feeling impatient. Again. In his defence it had been twenty years since he had seen Obi-Wan and now he was coming to the base. A brief mental contact from Luke had informed him that he found Obi-Wan and that Leia had been rescued. It had only been a few hours later when sensors had reported the approaching Millennium Falcon. Now he and Padme along with General Willard were going to meet the ship. A crowd of technicians and other pilots had gathered as well.

The ramp of the Falcon lowered and white boots appeared on the ramp as Leia Skywalker ducked under the hissing vents and made her way out. There was a brief murmur of shock at her appearance. Apparently she'd found her bundle of clothing and so she was dressed in some of the gear she used for Alliance missions. But he suspected what was more of a shock was the silver weapon clipped to her belt. Luke had found time to return his sister's lightsaber to her then. Then there was an intake of breath from his side and then Padme was gone, running towards her daughter.

"Leia!" she shrieked.

Their daughter whipped her head round and then caught sight of her mother and began running as well. "Mum!" she cried in response. Anakin grinned and followed his wife as mother and daughter collided in an embrace. When Anakin reached them he put his arms around most of them and Leia leaned on him as she whispered "Hi Daddy."

"Hi Princess," he replied, grinning.

They detached themselves from each other and General Willard came up looking slightly flustered. "Senator," he greeted. "We feared you had been killed on the Tantive IV."

"No time to explain General," Leia responded briskly. "The battle station has surely tracked us here, it's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack."

R2 rolled forward and beeped. The General nodded and then headed inside, R2 following him, pausing to bump Anakin's leg gently in greeting.

"Nice going Artoo," he said, grinning down at him. R2 whirled his head and then set off to the Command Centre.

"Hi Dad," said a familiar voice. Luke stood there with Han, dressed in his Jedi robes again.

"Luke," Anakin acknowledged and was about to demand a debrief from his son when a familiar presence flashed into his consciousness. He turned his head slowly. There, by the Falcon's ramp, stood Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was dressed in his Jedi robes but his beard and hair were nearly all white now, only traces of auburn remaining. He was gazing around in interest at the scene when he caught eyes with Anakin. The two men stared at each other for a long moment, the Force thrumming between them. Anakin wasn't even aware he was moving until he was running, as fast as he could, Obi-Wan rushing to meet him as well.

"Master!" he cried just as they collided in a hug. Anakin couldn't ever remember Obi-Wan hugging him like this…ever. His Master heaved, and Anakin suddenly became aware that Obi-Wan was _crying_. Obi-Wan who was the perfect Jedi, following the Code to the letter, was struggling with emotion.

"Padawan," he said finally.

"Not your Padawan," Anakin reminded teasingly. "Been a Knight for a long time now."

"Still a child," Obi-Wan muttered as he drew away.

"Missed you," and he did sound like a child when he said that in such a small voice. "Brother."

Obi-Wan met his eyes and nodded decisively. "Brother." Then he smirked. "I see what you mean about Tatooine now."

Anakin laughed. "Sand everywhere!" they chorused and then fell about laughing. It felt good to laugh with Obi-Wan again.

"Fancy a spar old man?" Anakin challenged after a moment.

"Respect for your elders is important youngling," Obi-Wan chastised jokingly. "Especially when they could take you any day they want."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. After all it's good for Padawans to be reminded that their Masters will always be able to defeat them in a duel should they so wish."

"Oh, so all the times I beat you?"

"I let you win. Exactly." Obi-Wan nodded sagely, although there was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Anakin huffed and pouted, folding his arms. A lilting voice called from behind them, moving closer. "That face does not look good on you, Ani!" Padme Amidala Skywalker came to stand next to her husband. She smiled at Obi-Wan. "Good to see you again Master Kenobi. It has been far too long."

"Wonderful to see you again Senator," he replied, bowing slightly.

Padme laughed, rolling her eyes as she reached out a hand to him. "It's Padme, Obi-Wan, as I've told you several times before."

"So you have," he shook her hand, mildly surprised when she then hugged him.

"We were very worried about you," she told him sternly. "Don't do that again."

"Terribly sorry," he replied, grinning at the mock warning in her eyes.

"Don't we have a big battle station to blow up?" Luke enquired from behind them.

"So we do," Anakin agreed. "Captain Solo. I think it's time for Operation Hide-and-Seek."

Han Solo grinned, Chewie chuckling beside him, and the two of them nodded. "We'll head out at soon as the briefing is finished," he said.

"I'm flying with the Alliance, they've agreed to supply me with an X-Wing," Luke interjected. "So I'd better head to the briefing."

"We'll follow you," Anakin replied. "The Generals have already been informed of your unique abilities. They've agreed to allow you the shot at the target, whatever it is. Leia is staying on the ground to assist your mother and I…"

He was cut off by a fighter descending from the sky. It was a yellow Jedi interceptor, battered and beaten up from years in combat. It was piloted by an astromech which chirped at Anakin as he landed the fighter.

"Good job R9," he replied. "Prep the fighter for battle," on seeing Obi-Wan's look he explained. "I gave Artoo to Luke a few years ago. Leia has Threepio."

Obi-Wan examined his former Padawan carefully. Something was different beside the obvious and then he blurted out "You're wearing brown and cream robes!"

Anakin looked back at him and grinned. "Yeah, I wanted to show respect to all the Jedi who fell in the Temple, and to you. So I switched colours. I haven't worn the blacks in almost twenty years. It's too close to what the Sith wear. C'mon we'll be late for the briefing."

Obi-Wan followed him inside, his mind whirling. As soon as Anakin had been given the choice of robes he had shifted to wearing darker colours. For him to have reverted to the original colours of the Jedi showed a depth of maturity that Obi-Wan was unaccustomed to from his former Padawan. They made their way into a large room with pilots in orange suits seated all around. Han and Chewbacca stood at the back, Leia near the front with Padme. Obi-Wan and Anakin drifted into place beside Luke who was halfway down the room, viewing the proceedings serenely, his hands folded into his robe. General Dodonna stood at the front, the Death Star plans projected behind him.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a fire-power greater than half the star fleet," Dodonna began. "It's defences are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defence."

A man Anakin vaguely recognized as Gold Leader stood up. "Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" he asked.

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defence," Dodonna explained. "An analysis of the plans provided by Senator Antilles has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station," he continued. "The approach will not be easy. You are required to manoeuvre straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

A young pilot spoke up from where he was seated near the Jedi. "That's impossible, even for a computer."

"It's not impossible," Luke contradicted. "On Nar Shadda I used to bull's-eye womp rats and they're not much bigger than two metres. It's just a matter of timing."

"Man your ships," Dodonna commanded. "And may the Force be with you!"

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged glances at the familiar phrase. The group began to disperse, many casting curious looks at the Jedi. Luke nodded farewell and went to join his squadron. Leia and Padme moved to the elder Jedi.

"Well?" Leia asked.

"It's risky," Anakin said, crossing his arms. "But Luke will pull the shot off I'm sure. He's got the skills he need. I need to go and launch as well."

He extended his arm to his wife who tucked her hand in it as they strolled out to where the fighter remained. Han and Chewie headed off to the Falcon which disappeared quickly into the atmosphere. Leia disappeared into the command centre as the other three made their way out to where R9 had finished prepping Anakin's fighter. They paused near the fighter and Obi-Wan and Anakin shook hands.

"May the Force be with you old friend," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you Master," Anakin replied. They exchanged glances and then Obi-Wan went back to the Command Centre leaving Padme to see her husband off. She rushed into his arms without a moment's hesitation, his arms going around her comfortingly.

"I'll be alright," Anakin reassured her. "We're gonna blow up that station and everything will be all right. Luke will be okay as well and, remember, this is really going to ruin the rest of Palpatine's life, however short it may be. He's going to be terrified as soon as he finds out that we're alive."

"Making Palpatine's life not as easy as he would like is what we live for," Padme replied with a wicked smile. "You promise you'll be OK?"

"Yes. Angel, I need to go, if I'm going to be in position," her husband reminded gently.

They exchanged a brief kiss before Anakin leapt into his fighter, tucking his robes around him and slipping on his headset as he settled in. Just before he shut the cockpit he tossed a small headpiece out to his wife.

"To keep in contact," he called. She nodded, already putting it on. The cockpit closed and Anakin tested it, speaking. "Can you hear me?"

She nodded. "I'm plugged into our frequencies and I'll join Leia in the Command Centre."

He waved and took off, leaving her robes whipping in the wind. Padme sighed. Over twenty years of marriage and she never got used to watching him fly away into danger. But he wouldn't have it any other way and she could not stop him doing what he loved. But she could help him. Padme turned decisively on her heel and headed into the Command Centre to join her daughter.

Command was stood around a hologram watching the advance of the small fighters around the planet. Padme slipped next to Leia who glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and smiled. A large red dot was visible on the other side of the planet. The Death Star moving steadily closer. The small green dots that represented the Rebel fighters swarmed towards it.

A voice sounded over the intercom on the base. "Stand-by alert," it said. "Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range, fifteen minutes."

The fighters began to check in one at a time in response to their squadron leaders. Padme listened anxiously to each of the young men's voices as they called in. Finally her beloved son's voice sounded over the comm.

"Red Five standing by."

The green dots continued to move towards the Death Star, moving into attack formation.

"Switch your deflectors on," a man's voice gruffly. "Double front."

The fighters swarmed around the Death Star, green dots flickering out every so often. Leia flinched every time one of them disappeared. Padme took a step away from the table, unwilling to see the death of all these promising men. The odds were becoming less at every moment. Padme was praying internally that her orders came through.

The base intercom sounded again. "Death Star, ten minutes and closing."

The Generals began to tense. Suddenly a Lieutenant bolted to his feet. "General," he cried. "Twenty three fighters just dropped out of hyperspace a parsec east of the Death Star. They're unidentified."

Dodonna and Willard exchanged alarmed glances. "Send Gold Squadron after them?" Willard suggested. Dodonna nodded and bent over the comm. But before he could begin giving orders Padme whirled around, pushing past them to the table, one hand on her earpiece.

"White Leader the White Squadron has landed," she announced victoriously. The Generals looked at her in confusion. "Prepare to attack. Wolfpack, you have your orders." Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he recognised the name. "All Squadrons patch into Rebel frequencies. Prepare to engage."

A moment later a female voice sounded over the comm. "Alliance to Restore the Republic, this is the Angel Network. Can we join the party?"

Padme looked at the display with a satisfied air as Dodonna glanced at her. A moment later another small green dot uncloaked and swept to join a group of eleven fighters. The two fighter groups formed into attack position as they darted to the Death Star, splitting off into pairs. The fighters swarmed around the Death Star picking off the Tie Fighters. Then Anakin and his partner split off to engage a group of three fighters.

"Moving to engage an Inquisitor," his voice came over the comm, perfectly steady. The Inquisitor's two wingmen were picked off fairly easily but the Inquisitor himself gave Anakin and Ahsoka quite a fight. Finally his small fighter exploded, the little red dot vanishing, his victors pausing only a moment before darting off to engage others.

Luke's voice came over the comm suddenly. "Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in. We're going in full throttle."

"Right with you, boss," a young man's voice replied.

"Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?" another young man's voice asked in concern.

"It won't be a problem," her son replied confidently.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you," the second man's voice responded.

The small green dots sped towards the Death Star, and down a small tunnel. Luke's voice came again. "Increase speed full throttle," his voice said calmly.

"What about the tower?"

"You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower," Luke replied, his voice still perfectly steady.

The X-Wings continued to streak along the Death Star. Three Tie Fighters followed them.

"That's Malum," Leia said, going white.

"I know," Luke said over the comm. "I'll be fine."

"I'm hit! I can't stay with you," Wedge said.

One of the X-Wings on the display pulled out and began heading back towards the base. Two Wolfpacks watched his back as he retreated. The other two X-Wings continued to speed down the trench at full speed as the Death Star continued to advance around the planet.

"Biggs pull out now," Luke said firmly. "I should be able to pull out at full speed. You might not be able to. I can evade Malum. Go!" he ordered.

The second X-Wing pulled out of the trench as well, soaring to a safe distance. The three Ties continued to close in. One Tie exploded. Then another. Padme grinned as the Millennium Falcon swept out of the sun, taking out the two fighters with a few well placed laser bursts.

A man's voice sounded over the comm. "Yahoo!" Han Solo yelled. "Operation Hide-and-Seek is a success. You're all clear kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

In his cockpit Luke grinned and fired his torpedoes. The shots went into the exhaust port. Luke pulled out of the Death Star and accelerated towards Yavin IV. Behind them the Death Star exploded into a glorious display of colour.

Luke Skywalker landed in the hanger bay on Yavin IV as the ground crew and pilots cheered him. He clambered down the ladder and not a moment later Leia slammed into him at full speed calling "Luke! Luke! Luke!"

He hugged her back, swinging his twin off his feet as pounding feet announced the arrival of Han Solo. They hugged, thumping each other on the back, congratulating each other, crowing over their victory. Leia grinned up at Han and moved to greet him with an embrace as well. To her utter shock he took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. She appeared shocked for a moment but then kissed him back passionately. Luke and Chewie rolled their eyes at each other. Leia and Han's faces separated after a moment but their bodies remained touching. The pilots around them grew silent in shock and all faces turned towards the hanger door. A diminutive figure in white stood there, flanked by a Jedi, her robes whipping in the wind as twelve elegant fighters came into landing. They were white, grey and pale blue, landing in tight formation. The Generals stood a little distance away from the Angel as one by one the cockpits popped open and the pilots dismounted.

Anakin Skywalker was first, his Jedi robes blowing in the breeze as he was joined by his wingman, woman. A tall Togruta, moved to stand a little behind him on his right, her face splitting into a grin at the sight of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Behind them the rest of the pilots of White Squadron climbed out of their aircraft. They wore white flightsuits, the Angel symbol picked out in silver, mainly blasters but occasionally lightsabers swinging by their sides. They flanked their Squadron leader, bowing to the head of their Network who had her hood up. The other squadron disembarked as well, but they all carried lightsabers, wearing the cream and brown robes of the Jedi. They were only a little older than Luke or Leia Skywalker, in their early twenties as they stood in a similar formation to the way they flew.

The gathered pilots of the Alliance to Restore the Republic stared at the squadrons of the Angel Network and all had a feeling that everything in the war against the Empire was about to change.

 **AN: So I think that is it for this story. It actually was meant to be a oneshot but then I got inspired… I may do a little scene where Palpatine finds out the identity of the Angel but that depends if there is any interest in me writing that scene. Let me know in the reviews!** **I'm working on another oneshot, which again may turn into a longer story it really depends which way the writing goes. I'm currently fluctuating between two plotlines at the moment. We'll see where it takes me!** **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story!** **The8thDalmuti :-)**


	3. Palpatine's Reaction

Sheev Palpatine was not having a good week. Scratch that, he was not having a good month. It had started off wonderfully with the capture of Senator Leia Antilles as a Rebel Spy. This would finally give him the chance to get rid of the Organas. But then one of his agents, sent to investigate, had found liberal forgery and frequent Jedi mind-tricks employed on all of the people who had found and recommended the Antilles girl, if that was even her name. So he couldn't remove the Organas as they had denounced the Senator, appointed a new one, and _someone_ had leaked the classified report about Antilles so now the entire Empire knew that Alderaan had been hoodwinked, and so, by extension, had he. Then Malum, his useless apprentice, a poor replacement for the man who should have been Vader, reported that his interrogation of the Senator had failed because she had quote 'unusually strong mental shields'. That was enough to suggest that it was she who had mind-tricked the Alderaanians, which meant she was Force-Sensitive. Sidious had ordered Malum to bring her to Imperial Centre. If he could have a servant such as her… he had allowed himself to daydream for a few hours, completely missing the ripples in the Force that indicated something big.

He had sensed Obi-Wan Kenobi's reappearance, but hadn't been very worried. The Jedi Master was old now, he had full confidence in Malum's ability to dispose of the annoyance. Now if he only knew where Yoda was… Anyway those minor inconveniences could wait for his overpowering rage at the events on the Death Star. He pulled up the video again, to increase his rage. It was from the security cameras in the hanger where the Rebel ship had been tractored into. Malum and Kenobi were fighting in the distance when a young man stopped by the hanger. The Senator was by his side as their other companions dashed for the ship. The two young people exchanged glances and Sidious had been struck by their resemblance to…them. They had set off some kind of explosion within the Death Star and made their escape successfully, or so they thought. Malum and Tarkin had shown at least some degree of forethought in planting a homing device on the ship. So then the Death Star had followed them to Yavin IV, apparently the home of the Rebel Base to be destroyed by the Rebel Alliance, joined by some forces of the Angel Network! That infuriating thorn in his side had never openly engaged him before. What's more there was vague word that the Angel had appeared to offer assistance _in person_ to the Rebel Alliance.

The Alliance had disappeared from Yavin IV within hours, before Malum had even made his report about the Death Star attack, before Sidious could mobilize anything to stop the Alliance. They had captured two members of the team who had taken the Death Star plans on Scarif and they had been on their way to Imperial Centre to be interrogated by Isard. Cassian Andor, captain, Rebel Intelligence. Nothing unremarkable about that, there were many rank and file Rebels. His companion was more interesting. Jyn Erso. Daughter of Galen Erso, the primary weapons developer on the Death Star. Director Krennic had discovered that he was a traitor. He had now been executed for his failures. Sidious's Empire tolerated no failure on the scale of Orson Krennic's. Jyn Erso had been thought dead around the time Galen Erso was conscripted, only to reappear on Scarif, leading the team to steal the Death Star plans. Sidious looked forward to hearing where she had been these last years. The rest of the team was dead. Such a waste. They could have been used to…motivate the Erso girl. The Ersos had always been so susceptible to…persuasion.

Alas, answers will never be gained. En route to Coruscant the prison transport had been ambushed, its escort of fighters destroyed, all the prisoners gone by the time the Empire received the distress signal. They had changed the hyperspace route to ensure that the ship was not attacked. Clearly there were several high-clearance leaks from among his senior staff. But he could not track it down. But the taunt was obvious. Spray painted in white paint in Andor's cell were the words "Thanks Palps xx" with the Rebel's symbol. In Erso's cell were the words "A New Hope" and the Angel Network's symbol. So the prisoners were gone.

It had taken weeks to piece together the report of the battle of the Death Star. Of course Sidious had claimed that the Death Star was a research station. But the Angel Network, somehow, had found the images of the Death Star being tested, found the schematics of the weapon, had images of inside the Death Star of all the troopers/officers, and had holos of the battle where the Death Star fired repeatedly on Rebel pilots. They had released it all on the holonet and _kept_ releasing it despite all Sidious's attempts to suppress it. Infuriating.

His technicians had at least managed to piece together the camera footage from the prison transport. He pulled it up on his holoprojector.

The transport dropped out of space to change its course to re-enter hyperspace. In the minute they were out of hyperspace there was an attack. Two fighters had come out first and been destroyed instantly. The other fighters were destroyed as well even as the Rebel ship knocked out first the hyperdrive and then the engines of the main transport. There were the unmistakeable sounds of a ship dying and the exchange of blaster fire. And then a sound that made Sidious tense. The unmistakeable hiss of a lightsaber. The blaster fire on the Empire's end disappeared quickly. A moment later a young man, the young man from the Death Star, appeared in the doorway to the cockpit wielding a green lightsaber. He dispatched the pilots quickly and took over the controls. Back in the prison cells Senator Antilles, or whatever her name was, appeared. She was wielding a blaster with skill, in clear command of the team that began trying to pick the locks to the cells.

"Senator," one of the soldiers called. "These cells are electromagnetically sealed."

The Senator sighed and walked over to Erso's cell. She was wearing a combat suit, the Angel Network symbol clearly visible on her chest. Antilles holstered her blaster and then pulled a small vibroblade out of her boot. She inserted it into the lock, twisting carefully, before the lock popped open. All the unexplained theft of information made sense now if she was that skilled at breaking and entering. Erso was helped out by a soldier, being attended to immediately by medical personnel while Andor was freed. They evacuated the two prisoners quickly and then Antilles seemed to consider something before grinning and producing a bottle of spray paint. It was especially galling knowing that it was her who had left the taunting messages.

The Senator disappeared out of the door and the cameras cut out.

Sidious considered something, interlacing his fingers. Senator Antilles and that young man were reminding him more and more of Amidala and Skywalker every time he saw them. The similarities were becoming…unnerving if he was honest. But Amidala and Skywalker were dead, Amidala dying with their child unborn. She had looked so beautiful as she was carried through the streets. Skywalker's body had never been found but for Amidala to have died, he must be dead. Unless they faked her death, but for her to have no Force Signature at all, if they had a drug with that strength, then it wasn't impossible for them to be alive. And…there was the name of the Angel Network. It was foolish of course. Skywalker was just the biggest threat he had ever faced to gaining control of the galaxy. It was natural to be worried about the possibility of him remaining a threat.

One of his aides knocked on the door and he motioned for him to enter. The young man was deathly pale as he extended the datapad to the Emperor. Sidious summoned it to him with the Force and flicked it on. The video showed Senator Antilles again, back to back with the young man who was wielding his green lightsaber. The young man was dressed in the robes of the Jedi which made Sidious mad as it was, but Antilles was dressed similarly, wielding a blue lightsaber, her dark hair pulled back neatly. Both youths' faces were perfectly calm as they moved in synchronisation. But Sidious couldn't think of a surviving Jedi who could have trained them. Unless Skywalker had survived. Which Sidious really hoped he hadn't.

"What is the young man's name?" Sidious asked.

The young aide trembled, before he spoke, his voice steady. "The bounty hunter said that Antilles called him Luke. The others called him…Skywalker."

"Skywalker," Sidious repeated. The young man nodded. "Antilles calls him Skywalker."

"Your majesty, the others called Antilles Skywalker as well," the aide dared to correct. "And the boy Skywalker called her, twin."

The room exploded. The aide threw himself to the floor, flinging his arms over his head as he shielded his face. The Emperor was engulfed in debris and darkness, an eerie howl echoing from the centre of the tornado. He edged backwards, slipping out of the door as safely as he could.

When his temper tantrum subsided Sidious found himself in the middle of his destroyed throne room. His wrath was still high but it was now being replaced by sly cunning. So. Before she died Amidala had delivered twins. A boy and a girl. If he could gain them for himself, he would be unopposed, unchallenged. What incredible power they must have as Skywalker's offspring. The boy a talented fighter by all accounts, a superb pilot, a natural leader. The girl a politician, beautiful like her mother, but, what power to shield her power from him. Their potential would be unrivalled.

Months later...

Sidious was plotting in his throne room. Again. The Skywalker twins had been appearing on missions in sporadic bursts, never on missions that Sidious predicted they would be on, nearly always missions affiliated with the Angel Network. Sidious had attempted to set a trap for them several times. Each time the sneaky younglings had managed to blast their way out, often destroying crucial Imperial infrastructure on the way. _None_ of Sidious's plans went wrong this often, and his contingencies were _never_ all avoided. It was most infuriating. He had killed three Generals this week alone as well as miscellaneous troopers. The Skywalker boy and girl were becoming fatal for the turnover rate in the Imperial top ranks which had been poor to begin with.

The aide burst in again. "Your majesty! Your majesty!" he cried. "There's been a new report from Intelligence. It's on the Angel Network," he extended a datapad again. Sidious summoned the datapad again. It flicked on. Again the video showed the infuriating Skywalker brats, Sidious ground his teeth, evading various stormtroopers and generally causing havoc. Then, finally, finally! they were cornered. Backed into a corner by two entire garrisons who had their blasters set on stun.

Sidious's teeth bared in a horrible grin as he anticipated this sweet victory. With the loss of the Skywalkers the Alliance would be crippled, finished when he turned them to the Dark Side and they gave him all the secrets of the Alliance. The galaxy would be his. He was momentarily lost in the dreams of the two Skywalkers serving him, one to his right, one to his left, when there was a rapid exchange of blaster fire on the recording which forced him to focus on the recording.

The boy and girl were not only deflecting the bolts that attacked them at every angle they were returning fire with their own blasters! Slowly they tightened their circle, seeming to weaken, setting Sidious's mouth salivating. Then half his troopers were taken out by machine gun fire, including his AT-STs! Unbelievable! The source of the machine gun fire was soon shown. The Millennium Falcon, irksome Rebel ship, swept over the horizon laying down covering fire as a Togruta leapt off its ramp. So Ahsoka Tano was alive as well and had fallen in with her former Master's children. She moved around, deflecting bolts with her two white lightsabers, a curious colour those. His garrisons were destroyed within moments. Ridiculous. Sidious was quite sick of seeing these two decimate his crack troops. But then. Something happened. Another person leapt off the freighter, someone else with them. They landed easily.

Sidious's breath quickened. A man in Jedi robes, a tall man. He didn't look like Anakin. Anakin only wore black robes and this man was dressed in the cream colours that the boy's irritation of a Master had worn. He ignited his blue lightsaber, moving to a speeder and extracting some sort of information. Most likely Kenobi then. Sidious moved his attention to the Jedi's companion. A petite woman dressed in a blue dress with a white cloak. She shone under the sun. He began to have a terrible feeling. And that was before Obi-Wan Kenobi joined the group from the Rebel ship. He had aged greatly, which pleased Sidious for a moment, until he realized that therefore the other Jedi couldn't possibly be Kenobi. The group spoke quietly for a moment, the hooded Jedi placing his hand on the Skywalker twin's shoulders. Their arrogance, justified as Sidious knew, in just standing there in complete confidence that they would not be challenged jarred with their status as Rebels and traitors.

Then the other Jedi pulled back his light brown hood. Sidious's heart stopped. Because Anakin Skywalker gazed around the square. Sidious's gaze flicked to the woman in white and his heart sank. The Angel. There was only one woman who that could be. Sure enough Padme Amidala Skywalker pulled her white hood down and pursued her lips in distaste as she looked around.

The room exploded.

Sidious was only aware of world-ending rage.

Rage that took hold of the aide's neck and snapped it without a second thought.

Rage that slaughtered the guards outside the throne room.

Rage that splintered the datapad into specks across the room as the windows broke a moment later.

Skywalker! Skywalker was alive!

One entire level of the Imperial Palace was rendered uninhabitable as Sidious continued his days long temper tantrum which finally cooled to molten steel and something Sidious vaguely recognised as fear.

If Skywalker and Amidala were the heads of the Angel Network then there was real danger to everything Sidious had worked to build. That was unacceptable. Bounties. Of a billion credits each on both of them. The Naberries and Amidala's former handmaidens would be arrested. That should draw them out, into a trap of Sidious's making. He was afraid to admit that if Skywalker confronted him on Skywalker's terms he would likely lose. Skywalker was the Jedi's Chosen One, the most powerful Force-Sensitive to _ever_ exist. Sidious did not like his chances.

On the recording Kenobi leapt back into the Falcon. Skywalker picked up Amidala bridal style as he sprung back into the Falcon as well. The twins followed their parents and a moment later the Falcon disappeared into hyperspace, easily evading and destroying the squadrons of Ties sent after them. Then the recording cut out. Sidious ground his teeth. Never in all his forty years of planning, his completion of the Sith domination of the galaxy had he been so thwarted by an individual, or several individuals in this case. Of course, back in the Republic, Amidala as a Senator had created a few kinks in his plan, but overall he had kept control of the plan. His rage grew again, sending tremors through the Force as he began another Dark-Side fuelled rage to last for days.

On the other side of the galaxy Anakin Skywalker, his children and Obi-Wan Kenobi felt Sidious's rage surging through the Force. They exchanged grins and Padme Amidala caught them. "Sidious?" she asked.

"Sidious," her husband confirmed. "He's really mad."

"Good," she said with satisfaction. "When he's truly enraged he makes mistakes, we've seen that over the years. Now we just need to keep him that way so he becomes careless. Execute Operation Jinn. Let's remind Palpatine who the Naboo loved over him. Let's remind him who claims the greater loyalty around the galaxy. Make for Naboo," she ordered. "It's time to rattle the stars."


	4. Operation Jinn Part 1

It was months later and Sidious was brooding in his throne room again. The attempted arrest of the Naberries and Amidala's former handmaidens had failed monumentally in a huge embarrassment to the Empire as Sidious had looked like he was targeting the associates of a woman who he had publicly proclaimed twenty years earlier as a martyr. He didn't normally miscalculate this often.

But there were some bright spots in his week. Today was the anniversary of the Battle of Theed where Queen Amidala had taken back Naboo from the Trade Federation with the assistance of the Gungans and the Jedi: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. It was the Invasion of Naboo that had enabled him to become Chancellor and so remove the Republic. Of course Sidious had rewritten history. He couldn't allow the Jedi to be admired. So now it was he who had advised poor naive Queen Amidala to go home and free her people and it was he who had fought through the Senate and managed to convince the Senate to send soldiers. In his version of history the Jedi had done nothing. Sidious made himself the hero. None dared contradict him. Moff Panaka was leading the celebration along with the Queen of Naboo.

So now the celebration of the Battle of Theed was all about him, with only a small mention of Queen Amidala as a martyr and a heroine for putting Palpatine in power. Just the way he liked it. The less people thought about that irritation the better. Not only had she fought him her entire time in the Senate the people of Naboo had always loved her more than him. They had tried to hand her the power he had fought for on a plate and she had _refused._ For Sidious it was a personal insult.

His Red Guards came through the door at the moment, towing his personal holoscreen. After the re-enactment and the celebration Sidious would address Naboo, and the galaxy, from his throne. That would be in a few hours, the celebration had yet to begin after all. Once the screen was set up the Red Guards retreated, leaving Sidious to enjoy the show.

High above the atmosphere of Naboo five Imperial destroyers hung motionless in space. They were there to remind the people of Naboo how important this celebration was. A few miles away several freighters, troop carriers and fighter squadrons dropped out of hyperspace. They cloaked and sped towards the Imperial ships.

On board the destroyers themselves there was pandemonium. Hundreds of Imperial soldiers and officers had revealed themselves as members of either the Rebel Alliance or the Angel Network and taken control of two of the destroyers. They had then swiftly disabled the other three, allowing the freighters, troop carriers and fighter squadrons through and down to the surface.

The disguised Rebel troopers made their way carefully to the centre of Theed, taking up their positions.

In the swamps of Naboo a battered freighter settled down and uncloaked. Three speeders were hidden among the trees and the passengers of the freighter quickly hopped into them and sped towards Theed. En route the woman in the passenger seat of the lead vehicle of the three lifted her comlink to her mouth.

"Begin Operation Jinn," she said into it.

The speeders sped on through the plains.

They pulled up on the very edge of the capital city of Naboo and the passengers dismounted after they had concealed the speeders. The leader of the group led them up through the cliffs and the waterfalls, and up through several secret passages into the Naboo Royal Palace.

The leader of the group, a woman dressed in white, paused and looked around carefully as she exited the passage. On seeing the hallway clear she gestured for her companions who hurried out, weapons in hand.

"I can't believe Panaka hasn't closed this up yet," one of the woman's companions murmured, halting beside her.

"I know," she answered. "You'd think, never mind. It's all to our benefit anyway. Anakin!" she hissed suddenly.

One of their other cloaked companions looked round from where he had been examining a vase. "What?" he demanded in a whisper.

"Come on," she motioned to him. "We've got to get to storage."

The group crept through the palace, pausing as Naboo officials and Imperial soldiers walked past. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luke and Leia subtly manipulated the Force around themselves to direct others to look away from them. Finally they reached one of the older storage rooms in the palace, tucked away from the main part of the palace. What was in it was over twenty years old. They sealed the door and then the various women spread out among the room, pulling their hoods down. The three men watched by the doors and the two windows.

"Mum where is what you want likely to be?" Leia asked.

"In one of the larger trunks," Padme responded, without looking away from she had been rooting through a large chest, pulling out several pairs of boots.

"Got it," one of the other women crowed. "I've got some of what we need."

"I've got other bits," another one called. They were piling up things on a sheet in the centre of the room. Finally one of the other women dumped a final set of things on the sheet. Padme moved over to the sheet and examined it closely. Finally she nodded and met Leia's eyes.

"Let's get going," she ordered firmly.

They got to work, the Jedi watching the doors as they prepared for this, possible one of the most important battles they would ever fight as the Angel Network.

Grand Moff Panaka followed the Queen of Naboo, but preceded the rest of the Court, out of the palace. He was one of the few people who knew the whole truth of the Battle of Theed. The people of Naboo, and most of the galaxy, didn't necessarily believe what the Emperor had proclaimed as the true history of the Invasion of Naboo but to dissent was to ask for death.

The Naboo Court took their positions on the dais and the people of Naboo assembled in the main plaza. The mood was not the joyful one it had been in previous years when Padme Amidala had stood before them and made a speech without a microphone or podium. Panaka cleared his throat and stepped up to his podium.

"Citizens of our Glorious Empire!" he began. "Welcome to the celebration of the Battle of Theed where our beautiful planet was saved from slavery to the Trade Federation by our saviour Emperor Palpatine, who assisted Queen Amidala with his wise council. I-"

"Really?" said an amused female voice, cutting across his speech. "I seem to remember something else happening."

Panaka jerked his head up and around. Some of the Imperial officers looked confused at who ever was directly contradicting the representative of the Emperor.

"Look behind you Moff," the voice continued. "And up a few stories."

Panaka turned around to face the palace. There, on the Queen's balcony stood three figures, all cloaked. In the centre stood a petite figure in white, flanked by two taller figures in brown. Panaka felt his pulse begin to race. If the figures were who he thought they were… The figure in the middle stepped forward and raised something between her hands. It was the Globe of Peace that Queen Amidala had offered to Boss Nass all those years ago. The Holonet cameras buzzed as the figure raised the Globe above her head.

"Peace!" she declared triumphantly. The Globe rose from her hands and floated above the crowd, wafting down to rest on the small stand that was kept for the statue of Palpatine which should have been placed there at the appropriate juncture. Panaka turned to the figure.

"So," she continued. "As I was saying. I've always believed in history, but history should be correct. And you of all people should know what really happened in the Battle of Theed. Captain." The final word was delivered with the precise inflection that Queen Amidala had always given it.

"I was a Captain then yes. No more," Panaka replied.

She laughed girlishly. "Well you seem to have no problem perpetrating falsehoods Captain, so why should I call you by the title that Senator Palpatine gave you?"

"Who are you?" he demanded, already fearing the answer.

"Why Captain," she responded. "I'm almost hurt. But let's tell the real story of what happened thirty years ago, and who were the real heroes, shall we?"

"You will tell lies."

She laughed again. "Hardly lies Captain. Do you not remember Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the young boy, Anakin Skywalker who became one of the finest Jedi Knights of the Republic?"

People across the plaza inhaled as she named forbidden people.

"No?" she asked. "Because I remember Palpatine doing nothing to help the people of Naboo, using us for his own advancement. 'Our position will create a strong sympathy vote' were his exact words about his nomination for Chancellor. I remember Queen Amidala deciding that the Senate, especially her Senator, would not help and returning on her own. I remember Master Jinn giving his life to free Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi slaying the one who had murdered Master Jinn. I remember Anakin Skywalker who destroyed the droid control ship. And I remember the crucial treaty with the Gungans without which Naboo would have been lost to the Trade Federation. I don't remember Palpatine doing anything. You were there the whole time Captain. I should think you remember what really happened."

"The Jedi refused to help our people," he answered, although he could feel the crowd at his back becoming suspicious. "I question how you know this."

"I was there," she said, and flung her hood back. Padme Amidala looked at Panaka, her eyes icy and her expression severe. He quailed slightly under her hard stare. "Do you remember now Captain?" her words sliced into him like an incision.

He met her eyes. "No."

"I'm disappointed Captain," she said. "Very disappointed. I'm sure you're wondering who my companions are?"

He refused to answer in anyway.

"Being obstinate Captain? Very well," she gestured to each man in turn as she spoke. "The true heroes of the Battle of Theed: Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi," to her left, "and Anakin Skywalker."

The Jedi pulled down their hoods in sync. Panaka swallowed imperceptibly. Skywalker placed his arm around Amidala's waist and the three of them leapt down together, stalking on to the dais. The Imperials were frozen, unable to do anything except watch two Jedi and a dead woman walk boldly into Imperial territory. Amidala stood a little away from Panaka, the two Jedi flanking her.

"You look a little surprised to see me Captain," she said, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't really believe that the Jedi would kill me?"

Behind her Skywalker snorted in derision. She ignored him as she continued. "Nor would I ever join the Empire which has been built on the back of slavery, cruelty and deception. I am sure that you recognise this symbol."

She raised her hands and the Angel symbol formed between them. Panaka hissed and stepped back.

"Angel."

The murmurs began anew as Padme Amidala inclined her head.

"You didn't think I would just disappear did you Captain? I would always resist and thwart the Empire. I tried to affect Naboo as little as possible. But sometimes it could not be avoided. It was a shame about, oh what was it," she pretended to think as Panaka seethed. "Oh yes, your cruiser, the former Victorious. She serves very well as my flagship."

"You..." he spluttered.

"Ah-ah, language," she tutted.

Panaka gathered his thoughts and drew himself up to his full height. Across from him Amidala raised an eyebrow. He'd never been able to intimidate her. Kenobi tucked his arms into his sleeves and Skywalker pulled himself up to his full height as well. Blast! He'd forgotten the man was over six foot. Never mind about that now.

"You seem to have forgotten something milady," he began condescendingly.

"Oh and what's that?" she asked, her tone sounding genuinely curious.

"You are very outnumbered," he gestured to the Imperials surrounding them. "And outmatched."

She considered him a moment. "That would be true," she admitted. "If I had come alone." There was a beat. "But I haven't."

"Some traitorous Rebel friends?" he sneered.

"Not exactly," she smiled. "You taught us too well Captain."

A shout rang across the rooftops, female voices echoing in chorus. "Long Live The Queen!"

Panaka turned as on the rooftops around the plaza women with brown hair in red battle jackets appeared. He turned back to Amidala to see that she had discarded her white cloak. Underneath it she wore the battle dress she had worn thirty years earlier in the Battle of Theed. She smiled at him.

"Let's re-enact history, shall we?" she said, a vicious look in her eyes.

Panaka cast his gaze across the rooftops, at Amidala's handmaidens in their battle dress and swallowed. He returned his gaze to Amidala just as she crossed the space between them and punched him in the nose, knocking him to the ground.

The plaza exploded into chaos as Rebels appeared from everywhere, yelling battle cries. They evacuated the civilians as the Jedi pulled out their lightsabers, the Queen's handmaidens quickly rushing her to safety. Lightsabers ignited around the square as other Jedi revealed themselves, young people who could not have been Jedi when the Temple fell. So Skywalker and Kenobi had trained other Jedi. But Panaka had other things to worry about. Amidala's handmaidens leapt from the rooftops, landing beside their lady and flanking her as they stared him down. He had a terrible feeling that the duration of his life was not going to be last beyond the day. For these women he had betrayed everything they had ever cared about, and they were going to use the skills he had instilled in them to make him understand the consequences of his betrayal.

 **AN: So this is what happens when I get random moments of inspiration. There will be a second part to this part of the story, if not a third. It really depends. I apologise for not updating but there's been a lot going on. I hope to update The Hope of the Rebellion in the next few days. Also I might not update for a bit because I have the joy that is known as mocks that are pretty significant, so I will be revising for those. Lucky me!**

 **Anyway I hope that you enjoy this little extra bit of the Angel Network!**

 **The8thDalmuti**


	5. Operation Jinn Part 2

Darth Sidious had known the second the woman interrupted Moff Panaka exactly who she was. By the time she revealed her identity he was already stalking into his personal shuttle, ordering the pilot to set course for Naboo at maximum speed. He left a trail of bodies in his wake.

Behind him in the palace his steward called ahead to Naboo to warn the officers on the ships and above Naboo.

On Naboo Queen Valse sat on her throne, her councillors around her as they awaited the outcome of this battle. The Court had been shocked beyond reason when Padme Amidala, their former Senator and Queen, thought to be dead and buried twenty years before arrived on the dais and announced herself to be the reclusive Angel, leader of the infamous Angel network, and bane of the Empire. She wasn't quite sure how to deal with the news if she was honest with herself.

Padme Amidala was a legend, a woman who towered head and shoulders above her contemporaries as a force for justice and good. The Jedi who she had associated with for most of her career, and their subsequent downfall, had only enhanced her mystique.

Valse looked up as the doors to the throne room were flung open and a few of her advisers tumbled in followed by a few Imperial officers and an entire contingent of stormtroopers.

"What is going on?" she demanded, rising from her throne with a swish of skirts. She may be a Queen hand-picked by Palpatine but, unelected or not, she was not going to permit anyone to hurt the Naboo.

The leader of the officers marched forward. "The situation is under control your highness," he replied. "The Rebels will be dealt with shortly. There is no need to be concerned."

Valse raised an eyebrow and returned to her throne, seating herself regally. Somehow she didn't quite believe them.

Outside was pandemonium. All but a few of the civilians had been evacuated from the plaza, and the last few were being hurried out of the way as the Imperial troops, Rebels and Jedi took each other on in open combat.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood back to back with Anakin Skywalker deflecting bolts back to their owners easily. The familiar adrenaline of battle raced through his body and he was delighted to experience the feeling of fighting alongside his former Padawan again.

His Padawan's Padawan danced to next to them, her curiously coloured white lightsabers twirling in a blaze of white.

Fifty metres away Luke and Leia Skywalker stood in a similar position to himself and Anakin fighting back to back. They were working their way towards the palace and as Obi-Wan watched they darted past their mother and her handmaidens who had successfully disarmed and taken down Panaka who was slumped in Sabe and Motee's grips.

Quarsh Panaka closed his eyes slightly and let himself sag. He had lost. Two of the handmaidens, he had always had a little trouble telling them apart, and the fact that one of them had joined Amidala's service after she was Queen meant that he was even less familiar with her, whoever she was.

Amidala was stood across from him, a slender silver blaster drawn and pointed at his forehead. "Captain," she said viciously.

"Senator," he returned, a smile twisting his face.

"Angel or Lady," she corrected smartly. "You of all people should know the protocol."

Two young Jedi, no older than Padawans dashed past Amidala, the girl pausing to murmur something in Amidala's ear. She nodded in response and the girl continued, joining the boy in striking down the guards at the entrance to the palace.

Moments later they achieved entry and ducked into the palace. Amidala turned her head slightly to watch them go and smiled slightly. Panaka's eyes widened as he heard the sound of a blaster being switched to stun behind him. And then oblivion.

Panaka collapsed limply in Sabe's grip and she exchanged a glance with Motee and dropped him. He slumped to the floor easily and she toed him aside, striding towards Padme and standing on her flank.

Anakin leapt up the steps, neatly dispatching the last few troopers he was fighting and murmured into Padme's ear. She went white and looked straight at him, then nodded. He grinned at her and they exchanged a swift kiss before Anakin somersaulted over Obi-Wan's head and landed with a thud, spinning and decapitating several of his former Master's opponents as he did so.

Padme began shooting, taking out as many of the stormtroopers as she could as she signalled for them to go to the palace. Dorme, Elle, and Rabe scooped Panaka up between them as they retreated in the centre of the handmaidens.

Valse watched the stormtroopers and officers with narrowed eyes and a neutral face. They were stood next to the door, all blasters aimed at it. She and her handmaidens had neglected to mention the secret passages located around the throne room. They were a royal secret, known only to the monarch and their companions. She had decided that it would be a terrible shame if the former Queen Amidala were to take advantage of her knowledge. A breeze brushed across her face and she slid her eyes to the side to see one of the side entrances to the throne room, another one which was a palace secret, open slightly and then close. She frowned slightly, her eyes feeling like they were being forced sideways, and then directed her attention forwards.

Two young adults seemed to appear out of nowhere in the centre of the room, igniting twin blades of blue and green. At first glance they seemed to be Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, at second glance they were two Jedi, at third they seemed a mixture of the two. Whoever they were they were well trained as they cut through the stormtroopers with ease. Behind them a couple of women who were dressed in handmaiden gear from the Battle of Theed dived out from the same entrance the young Jedi had used and began firing into the stormtroopers from behind the throne room's pillars.

Valse watched, slightly open-mouthed until she remembered queenly decorum, as they dispatched an entire garrison of stormtroopers, excepting the officers which were disarmed and stunned. When they were all dead or stunned the two Jedi looked around and sheathed their lightsabers. The two other women holstered their blasters and one of them wandered over to an officer and bent down, seeming to examine something before she stood back up again, something disappearing up her sleeve as she did so. The other woman had retrieved a comlink from somewhere about her person and was speaking softly into it, in an unfamiliar language.

The female Jedi turned from her conference with the male Jedi and walked up to a few feet from the throne. She bowed and then straightened, smiling.

"Your Highness," she greeted. "I am Jedi Knight Leia Skywalker with my brother Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker."

Valse inclined her head in return. "You are welcome Knight Skywalker."

Something clicked in her brain as the Jedi made to turn away.

"Pardon me, Knight Skywalker," she called after young woman turned back around, her face a study in polite interest.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Your surname is Skywalker?" Valse questioned. Leia nodded slightly. "So you and your brother are the children of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker?"

"Jedi _Master_ Anakin Skywalker," the girl corrected. "Indeed we are. I fail to see what relevance this is to the current situation."

Valse was glad for the Queen's make-up which disguised her blush as she replied. "Quite. I was merely curious."

The girl arched an eyebrow but said nothing further, returning to her brother where the two of them stood in quiet conversation, one hand on their lightsabers.

Time seemed to be in limbo, and their actions were in a holding pattern as they waited in silence for the next event. In reality it was probably only ten minutes, but to Valse it seemed to last forever as she signalled to her handmaidens not to make any foolhardy moves as to attack the young Jedi.

At the end of the ten minutes the doors opened without any noticeable assistance and Padme Amidala strode in, flanked by two of her former handmaidens, and a crowd of the others around her, surrounding a figure. Four young Jedi brought up the rear, hands on their lightsabers. The two young Skywalkers spun to face them and then relaxed, parting before the throne to allow Amidala through.

"Your highness," Amidala greeted with a shallow bow. "My sincere apologies for disrupting the festivities of the anniversary of the Battle of the Theed. I would not have done so were my reasons not unavoidable."

Valse inclined her head very slightly in return. Whatever the former Senator's status, she had disrupted Imperial festivities very obviously, and was sure to bring retribution down on Naboo. What's more, she was a Rebel! And a notorious Rebel at that. Although she was a personal hero of Valse herself, she could not be permitted to waltz in like she was still the monarch.

"Lady Amidala," she returned coolly. "Perhaps you would explain why you have invited Imperial reprisals to Naboo by appearing here. You took an oath to defend Naboo and her people. Why do you bring this to her?"

Lady Amidala smiled slightly before replying. "Palpatine is a tyrant, a murderer and a traitor," she said frankly. "It was he who manipulated the Trade Federation into attacking Naboo all those years ago, and he who instigated the Clone Wars. He betrayed his oaths to Naboo and to the Republic. He ordered the slaughter of the Jedi Order on false pretences when they attempted to arrest him for his illegal activities, not the least of which was his hidden identity as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, Sith master of Count Dooku and hidden manipulator of the war. I am fully aware of who exactly Chancellor Palpatine is."

"Then why would you reveal yourself if you know the danger?" one of Valse's advisers exploded. "We have five Star destroyers hanging over us. They could bomb us at any moment!"

There was a mutual recoil from the entire court but Padme Amidala just arched an eyebrow imperturbably. "Do you not think I knew of this?" she asked dryly. "My agents took control of the destroyers hours ago. They will not bother us. As for why I revealed myself… Palpatine holds a certain fascination and hatred for my husband and I. He will not be able to resist coming here to Naboo to kill us both. We do not intend to give him that satisfaction."

"Your husband?" the ancient Sio Bibble queried faintly from beside Valse's throne. All eyes turned to him, startled, as the old man did not speak very often anymore. "My lady, we were not aware that you had ever been married."

Amidala smiled kindly at the old man as she replied gently. "I am Governor Bibble. I have been married for nearly 25 years now. No one was informed as our marriage would have been considered illegal by some at the time."

"Illegal?!" Valse repeated, startled at the admission.

"Illegal," Bibble repeated softly. "Ah. A Jedi."

A genuine smile flashed across Amidala's face. "Yes Governor," she confirmed. "Yes. My husband is Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker."

"Skywalker," Valse breathed, her eyes flicking involuntarily to the young Jedi who flanked Amidala, her eyes scanning along their ranks to pick out the young Skywalkers, stood side by side. When she caught Leia Skywalker's eyes the young girl smiled and flicked her eyes to her… mother who was standing waiting patiently, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

"So," Valse said, scrambling for control of the situation, she was the Queen of Naboo for heaven's sake! "You have lured the Emperor here."

Amidala inclined her head. "Precisely," she answered. "Palpatine will not be able to resist the combined presence of myself and Anakin, considering he has been hunting us for quite some time. The fact that we have hijacked the celebrations of the Battle of Theed will only heighten his ire. Now if you'll excuse me, your majesty, I have other preparations to take care of."

She bowed slightly and then turned, moving to her handmaidens. The small group of women moved off to the side, leaving a couple of the young Jedi to carefully move a bundle of cloth and flesh that was revealed to be a stunned Panaka, hands cuffed behind his back.

Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker waited alone in the central plaza of Naboo. His outer robe had been discarded and his lightsaber was held loosely in his hand. He stood on the dais, a point of high ground, hair whipped slightly by the breeze and blue eyes just as clear as they had been during the Clone Wars, possibly clearer.

The Imperial shuttle descended ominously through the clouds onto the plaza. The ramp lowered and Red Guards stalked out, lining up on either side of the ramp to allow the shrivelled old man in the black cloak with the cane to come slowly down the ramp. Anakin knew, and Palpatine knew he knew, that the frail old man persona was just a front, and nothing more. The grandfatherly persona was useful to him in many ways.

"Anakin," he greeted. "My old friend. So good to see you."

"Sidious," the Jedi Master returned civilly. "Shall we dispense with the pleasantries?"

The old man's eyes narrowed but he nodded his head in acquiescence. "Very well." He tossed his cane aside and snapped his wrist, a red lightsaber slipping into his grasp. The Red Guards spread out into a circle. "How is dear Padme?" he inquired. "And your fine twins. What excellent servants they will make."

If he had hoped for a response he would not get on. Anakin merely rolled his lightsaber lightly in his hand before responding. "My wife and children are fine. Luke and Leia will never serve you."

"We will see."

Anakin's face twisted in a slight smile. "That we will."

Sidious let out a battle cry and leapt towards Anakin, his red lightsaber lighting in his hand. Anakin ignited his blue blade at the last moment, bringing it up in an easy block. Sidious had struck first. The galaxy would not forget this. Around the Empire and beyond holoscreens flicked on, regular programming was interrupted and all channels were hijacked. The symbols of the Rebellion and the Angel Network appeared, before being replaced by the face of the Angel, Padme Amidala Skywalker appeared and introduced herself, before narrating the events of the day, and showing the footage of the confrontation between Anakin and Sidious. The aggressor was clear. Opinions began to turn across the galaxy even as the Alliance to Restore the Republic struck at Coruscant.

Anakin and Sidious fought back and forth across the plaza, both vaguely aware of the Red Guards being destroyed by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano, neither gaining an advantage. Suddenly, as if by mutual accord, they halted and both lightsabers shut off. Sidious sheathed his and flung out his hands, blue lightning arching from his fingers towards the Jedi. Anakin flung out one of his and concentrated, the blue lightning forming into a ball at his hand. Sidious's eyes widened in disbelief, widening further when, with a snarl, he increased the intensity, and Anakin merely extended his other hand to the ball.

The ball of electricity grew larger and larger, and then, with an almighty effort, Anakin Skywalker flung his hands out and the ball flew straight at Sidious, impacting him straight in the chest. The Sith Lord flailed for a moment and then fell backwards with a deathly finality. The plaza was silent. And then the cheering began across the galaxy and people poured out onto the streets to attack the Imperial installations, aided by the hidden agents of the Rebel Alliance and the Angel Network.

Aided by the chaos on Coruscant the Alliance broke through and brought down Palpatine's government that day. Palpatine himself, his body was gathered up and burnt to ashes, and the ashes spread in space.

On Naboo Padme Amidala Skywalker smiled in relief at the holoimages coming through and spoke softly into the microphone at her lips.

"Like the Battle of Theed all those years ago, once more the Jedi have struck a blow for freedom and liberated a people. Once more has an evil Sith Lord been defeated, and his plans thwarted. Tomorrow the people of the galaxy will wake up to freedom, and restoration. A new dawn is coming, ushered in by the Jedi, and a new dawn that will herald an era of peace and justice in the galaxy, as in the days of old. So it was, so it will be again." Padme closed her eyes and a smile lit up at her face at the old phrase she was about to be say. "May the Force be with you."

And so it was.

 **AN:**

 **My apologies for how long this has taken to update, and the Hope of the Rebellion as well. This is the end of this fiction for certain.**

 **As for the Hope of the Rebellion and The Lineage of the Naberrie Twins, I'm working on them, but I'm away for the next week or so, so I won't be able to work for the week. I promise I have been working on Hope of the Rebellion, but the chapter has been really fighting me to get written, which is super frustrating because I know what's happening the next couple of chapters.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this conclusion to The Angel Network!**

 **The8thDalmuti**


End file.
